Mission for A New Mafioso
by VFran
Summary: So I had to take care of a useless Tsuna and somehow survive Reborn at the same time. No problem! Assuming my Tsuna isn't as useless as he sounds and Reborn isn't really the Reborn I know of. Who am I kidding? I'm so screwed. Story's better than it sounds
1. Starting Off

Confession in Boxers

Twitch.

I felt my eye twitch as I looked at the sliding door to my new classroom. I could hear the teacher talking about me. It was a little annoying. Of course any 14 year old girl in my position would be pissed.

'Just take deep breaths and try to not give yourself away to Sawada.'

You see, I had the unfortunate honor of being the temporary guardian of Tsunayoshi Sawada until reborn came. Yay. Lucky me. Not. And after Reborn arrived, apparently I was to join his family. Did I mention how much I hated my life?

I had already read his file and decided that unless there was a life-threatening situation, I wasn't getting involved. I know, crappy way to protect someone, but! I had a hunch Reborn wouldn't be much better.

"Green-san, would you please come in."

Oh, and lay off my name. It's not my fault my grandparents had a crappy way with names. Honestly! You think I want to be called a color? Even if most of the people here don't know any English? The answer to the question is yes. It is extremely annoying.

With a small sigh I walked into the classroom. My face was in a bored expression, and my hands were in my pocket. Yes, I was in the boy's uniform, there was no way I would were that monstrosity of a uniform. Who in their right mind put a teenage girl in a miniskirt at school? Hello? Male hormones and tiny skirts are not a good idea. Not to mention miniskirts are just plain retarded.

"Class this is the transfer student from America so make him feel welcome. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Wait, did the teacher just call me a "him"? Never mind I'll clear that up later. But first! My introduction. First impressions are important so I have to give a semi accurate idea of my personality.

As I opened my mouth to start talking the door banged open. And there in all his gravity defying hair glory was my charge.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Ha! No good Tsuna is late again!"

No-good Tsuna? WTF much? I know he's useless but isn't that a little overboard.

"As expected! He's never on time!"

In my head I frowned. I hadn't expected my charge to be bullied. This might complicate things.

The teacher frowned and said,

"Go to your seat, Sawada."

Poor kid. Bullying, tardiness, and even a teacher that disliked him? His life was almost as bad as mine! Only I had Spartan teachers. Shudder. 4 mini Reborns telling me what to do to be a good Mafioso, ah the joys of being bosses adoptive daughter. But he would have it worse with the real Reborn.

"Green, if you would continue."

Well time to continue with my intro. With my bored face still planted on I said,

" My name is Michael Green. I like animals, reading, peace and quiet, kids, and sleeping. I dislike cheaters and people who are clingy or annoying."

It was true. In my old school, if someone tried to copy my answers they would meet justice via whatever happened to be closest (there was one incident where we were in home ec using knives, almost got expelled that time).

"Okay. There are plenty of empty seats so take your pick."

I ended up choosing the seat behind Sawada. It was the best place. In the middle of the room and near the window. Not to mention if there was an incident I could grab Sawada and run.

As I listened to the muttering of the class for the rest of the period, I started to feel a little bit of my soul die. The most terrifying thing in my life was about to start. I had fangirls now.

* * *

><p>A week later I officially hated my life. My fangirl had somehow multiplied in my time here. Nothing good had happened except I was the top of my class and even that had its drawbacks. Not to mention Tsuna was really weak. Honestly, HE was supposed to become Vongola Decimo? I didn't see that happening anytime soon.<p>

But the worse thing was the fangirls. Why did they even like me? I wasn't that bad looking but I wasn't that good looking where I came from. So you understand why the first few weeks of school I was feeling harassed. The demons (as I have now dubbed my fangirls) had been stalking me. EVERYWHERE! A group of them had even tried to follow me home to my dingy little apartment. I was completely baffled.

I even gave myself an once-over to try to understand why they liked me. I wasn't muscular and I look mostly asian. I had dark brown, almost black, hair tied up in a low ponytail, dark green eyes and slightly paled skin. I was average height, had a 4.0 GPA (grade point average), and was good at sports. But other than that I was normal!

What was even more surprising was that no one had noticed I was a girl. Not even the teachers! I know I was small in the chest but still! This was just ridiculous. It even said in my records I was female!

As I internally bitched about my problems I was brought out by my first dying will moment. Sufficed to say it was absolutely hilarious.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Wow. I almost forgot that the bullet required you to strip. It wasn't every day you saw a boy chasing after a girl in his boxers. I watched with amusement as Mochida hit on the head and then turn to chase Kyoko.

Then I realized something. Only one person in the world currently used dying will bullets. Slowly I turned around until I saw the world greatest hitman. The baby body, the curling sideburns, and the green lizard proved it was him. There was a slight thrill of excitement from seeing him in person.

Sensing that I was staring at him, he suddenly turned his head to look at me. I saw the look of recognition on his face when he saw me. Quickly so not to insult him, I bowed low. We traded smirks. It was time to begin the torture. Unfortunatly I forgot who was guarding the gate today.

"What are you doing here?"

Flinch! Geez didn't this guy ever make a sound when he walked. Slowly I turned around. There, in all his deadly glory, was Hibari Kyouya of the Discipline committee.

I pasted a fake smile on my face. I wasn't scared of him, but I didn't want him as an enemy.

"Classes have started."

"I was delayed by unforeseeable circumstances, it won't happen again." I said calmly.

It was true. I hadn't expected to see Tsuna in dying will mode or to confess to Kyoko today, that counted as and unforeseeable circumstance right? I thought I still had another couple of weeks before Reborn showed.

As I said this I slowly edged away and then ran to my class. I didn't want to be bitten to death. I saw what happened to his last victims. I was good in a fight and could probably hold my own against him for a while, but then he would want to fight me again. He was a fighting maniac.

Huh. To think all this happened before school had even started. Oh today was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>In class everyone was tormenting Tsuna. Poor kid, it wasn't his fault he had Reborn for a tutor. I sent him a pitying glance, his life was going to be hell from now on.<p>

"Hey Tsuna! Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during afternoon break in the gym."

I smirked at Tsuna response. If I knew Reborn, there was no way he wasn't going to accept that challenge. It was that or die.

"Mochida-sempai said he wanted to get revenge on the insult you received, Kyoko," one of Kyoko's friends informed her.

Overreaction much. All he did was confess in his boxers. It's not like stole her panties or touched her in any way. Tsuna didn't have enough courage for that.

"He said he won't forgive anyone who makes Kyoko cry!"

But she didn't cry!

Again I looked over at Tsuna. Poor kid. He was sooooo screwed.

* * *

><p>Mochida made me sick. His laughing was getting annoying. So Tsuna hadn't shown up yet! Just wait Mochida, he's going to kick your ass with a little help from Reborn. I hoped. You never new what would happen when Reborn was around. He might even purposely make Tsuna lose.<p>

I looked to my right and saw that Hana looked a rather pissed and Kyoko looked a little worried. I shot Kyoko a smile and said,

"Don't worry Kyoko-san. Tsuna will show."

She looked at me in surprise. I guess it was expected. She was the first person (excluding the teachers and Hibari) that I had talked to since I had arrived.

"It's Tsuna. That No-good Tsuna came!" yelled a random student.

My head whipped around towards the door. Tsuna stood facing us with his hand and the doorframe.

"Whoa, he really came. It would be better if he ran." Said another.

Kyoko had a look of amazement on her face as she said, "Sawada-kun"

All the other kids had similar reactions. Good job Tsuna. Your not seen as a spineless idiot anymore.

Smirking slightly because I was right, I retreated to the back of the crowd near the wall. As satisfying as it would be, I wasn't the one that needed to see tsuna beat the crap out of Mochida. It was the rest of the students who needed to see that.

As I leaned against the wall I noticed that Hibari was here. Probably to make sure no rules were broken. I shot him a quick smirk and decided to make conversation while Mochida was being an ass.

"Any particular reason your back here? If you want a better view I'm sure you could just ask another student for it." More like threaten them.

I smiled a little as he shot me a glare.

"What are you doing here then?" He challenged.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Leaning my head against the wall I answered,

"I don't need to be up front to see the outcome, it's obvious if you know who all of the players are."

He gave me a questioning glace but I just shook my head and pointed my finger towards the ring. It looked like the fight was about to start. Yamamoto threw Tsuna a wooden sword and then the match began.

My confidence dwindled a bit as everyone laughed at Tsuna. Did he really have to be such a coward? I sighed as he ran yet again from one of Mochida's attacks. It looks like Reborn wasn't going to help out this time. Suddenly Tsuna was knocked off his feet. Mochida lifted his sword and got ready to slam down the finishing blow. I couldn't watch.

"Sawada-kun, do your best!"

Good one Kyoko! Both Tsuna and Mochida looked over at her, saving him from being hit. Suddenly I saw a glint from outside the window. Looks like Reborn decided to make his move. I watched with a smirk as Tsuna got hit with the dieing will bullet. It's time for the game to really begin.

Everyone watched with amazement as Tsuna proceeded to rip out of his clothes and win the match. I winced slightly as he ripped out Mochida's hair, but the jerk deserved it! I vaguely remembered that he had treated Kyoko like an object right before the start of the match!

As everyone congratulated Tsuna I slipped away. I needed to have a little talk with Reborn. Looking back over my shoulder I saw Tsuna talking to Kyoko. I smirked slightly, those two would be a cute couple. As I left the building I noticed someone at the door. Frowning slightly I walk past him. I didn't know him, and I knew that look of hate in his eyes. If he was a threat to Tsuna I would just have to eliminate him.

I found Reborn at the school entrance. Walking over quickly I reached Reborn and asked the question.

"Do you have any request for me at the moment?"

He looked at me with his beady eyes and smirked.

"Yes. I'm sure you noticed but I called someone over from Italy. Keep an eye on him until he joins the family. Once he joins you do as well."

I smiled, so that's who the boy was.

"What's his name?"

"Hayato Gokudera"

The Hurricane Bomber, huh? As expected of Reborn, he doesn't settle for weak members. I noticed Tsuna was coming over so I walked through the front door. He didn't need to associate me with Reborn just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to follow the anime version of the series. So if your confused about something just watch it. After each chapter I plan to write what episode it originally was. This was obviously the first episode.<strong>

**Oh and this is my first story so any type of input would be nice. I hope my character won't become a Mary Sue.**


	2. Ode of the Idiots

Chapter 2 – Ode of the Idiots

"I'll introduce the transfer student."

I woke up with a start when the teacher started talking. I had been up all night gathering data on Gokudera and hadn't gotten much sleep. Wait, cancel that, I got no sleep.

"He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is…"

Cue the dramatic drum roll.

"Hayato Gokudera-kun."

And so the target arrives. I hope Tsuna beats him. Reborn had told me his plan and if it worked I would get in the family. If it didn't…well the Vongola would be without a successor.

"Wow he's so hot." Said a girl.

Wait what?

"On top of that he's moved from another country." Added another

What does that have to do with anything? Wait, is that why I was popular before? These girls have a thing for foreigners?

Honestly these girls are so simple minded. Not that Tsuna is any better. I felt a sweat drop when I noticed he was looking at Kyoko. I swear it would be better if he asked her out without the dieing will bullets influence. They were a cute couple. But I could only shake my head at him as he worried. It was obvious that Kyoko wasn't interested in Gokudera that way!

"Huh?"

Gokudera had stopped in front of Tsuna desk with a pissed off expression. This should be good, my neutral face (boredom) had switched into one of amusement. It was fun to watch Tsuna freak out, his expressions were priceless. That was until Gokudera knocked over his desk and his chair. I felt my amused face melt into a glare. Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to dangle such tasty bait in front of a rabid tiger. Oh well the damage was done. But that doesn't mean I can't be pissed off.

"Was that really necessary?" I snapped at him.

Tsuna looked over at me in surprise while the demons (fangirls) looked torn. Probably trying to decide whom to support, the new hot transfer, or the old semi-hot transfer. The new transfer won seeing how they stopped looking confused and glared at me. Gokudera just gave me a look that said 'shut-up-you-piece-of-shit'. Oh it is on. Suddenly we were having an epic battle of glares while the rest of the students in the class watched. Later it would be dubbed "tMEBoGE No.1" or 'The Most Epic Battle of Glares Ever Number 1", not to be confused with "The Most Epic Battle of Glares Ever Number 2". Sadly our match only lasted a couple of seconds.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is… Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera just ignored him and walked away, ending our match. Even though I was pissed I couldn't help but feel a little grateful. Inside I was cheering loudly. From the looks he was getting I might just lose my demons. But, unfortunatly I might still have a few of the demons left seeing how a few were glaring at him.

As he sat down one of the boys asked,

"Tsuna do you know him?"

"O-of course not…" he answered scared.

"He's defiantly no good." Said another.

Soon, everyone was gossiping about him, the girls about his greatness, the boys about how much of a jerk he was. I decided check on how Tsuna was taking the new development. Softly I poked Tsuna in the back. When he turned around he looked surprised. I guessed he was remembering that I stood up for him a little. It was kind of sad, I think I may be the first person to ever do that for him. Offering a small smile I started to talk.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes." He answered.

"If you need help with him just ask, okay?" I whispered softly.

"I-it's okay" he laughed weakly.

Slowly he turned around to look at the bomber. Unfortunately he was hit with the full force of his glare. He immediately freaked out. I could almost hear him thinking "why me?". I sighed. Looks like I have another long day to get through.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Tsuna obviously emotionally tiered. His upper body was weakly spread across the top of the desk and he had a defeated expression on his face. There weren't that many people in the room so I started to move to comfort him but someone got there first. I smiled slightly as Yamamoto and several of the boy in class started talking to Tsuna. Even if they weren't really friends, at least the were saying words that weren't insult to him.<p>

I blinked. Wow, that was actually pretty sad. To be relieved that his own teammates wont pick on him.

"Were counting on you today, Tsuna."

"C-counting on me for…" he said confused.

"The volleyball tournament, of course." Answered on of the boys.

"I didn't know you played volleyball too, Yamamoto." Tsuna said

"Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good at other sports too." Replied another kid.

See that I wasn't needed I left. I didn't feel like watching Tsuna play. Reborn would do something strange and I had had enough strangeness for a while. In my haste I forgot that Gokudera was a part of the volleyball team. Walking around the school I started to smell coffee. I looked around and noticed that the smell seemed to be coming from a fire extinguisher. My mind did the math. Coffe+Reborn+Right sized fire extinguisher=Reborn's secrete hideout. I lightly tapped on the entrance. I wasn't the least surprised when a door appeared a Reborn popped out.

"Shouldn't you be shooting Tsuna?" I asked.

"I'm testing his resolve this time." he answered mysteriously.

I didn't really get what he meant but I decided not to ask. This was Reborn. When he says a light jog he could mean a marathon. Walking away I decided to explore the school some more. When I reached the roof I yawned. It was good weather. No one would mind if I took a nap here right? I mean I was up all night

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of talking below me. Looking over the edge I saw Tsuna and Gokudera talking. Shit! I was going to be late for my entrance. Running down the stairs and though the halls I made it to them relatively quick.<p>

I made it in time to hear Gokudera talking about the deal.

"It better be true that I'm becoming the 10th if I get rid of this guy." Gokudera said.

How blunt.

"Wh-what are you-"

He's a hitman Tsuna do the math.

"Yup, it's true."

Ah, Reborn looks comfortable on Tsuna's head. I wonder what it's like.

"Reborn don't forget about my part of the deal." I said lazily.

"Green-san! Wait! What! Can you even do that? Was it a lie that I'm destined to be the 10th. And what are you talking about Green-san?"

He's Mafia Tsuna, what do you think I am then.

"If you don't want to lose, fight. And Michael and I have a deal." Reborn said casually.

Is everyone here so blunt?

"Huh! F-fight?" Tsuna stuttered, "Y-you're kidding. I can't fight against a Mafia guy!"

Tsuna took off running and Reborn transferred to my shoulder. Suddenly though, there was an explosion right in front of him. Tsuna squatted down and put his hands on his head. I blinked. That was kind of a stupid thing to do.

"Hey, Reborn." I asked carefully. "What do we do if Gokudera actually wins?"

I got no answer. Reborn had gone to explain things. I really was a weird habit. Maybe he'll start narrating Tsuna's life later.

"Stop right there." Gokudera had dynamite in between each of his fingers.

"W-where did you…?" Tsuna stuttered.

Ya, where did you get your dynamite from? I didn't see any holders on the outside so inside the shirt maybe? But wait, even then there would be signs.

"It's said that Hayato Gokudera can hide bombs in any part of his Body," Reborn explained, magically appearing next to Tsuna, "in other words he's a human bomb."

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato."

You need to explain this because…? And why is 'Hurricane' in there? It doesn't make much sense.

"Brace yourself,"

Okay, now you're just trying to act cool.

Suddenly, the dynamite in his hand started to light up. Better run Tsuna.

"H-how can the fire automatically-?" Tsuna asked.

Good question! How does that happen?

Suddenly he screamed and started running. Your not even gonna wait for the answer to you question? Tsuna, you really are the saddest creature I know. Tsuna ran for everything he had. He was actually pretty fast when his life is in danger. I noticed the same thing when he faced Mochida-sempai.

"Someone save me!" he screamed

A few booms later, Tsuna was cornered.

Whipping his bombs out and lighting them Gokudera said,

"Next is the fatal blow."

Seriously was he trying to act cool or something? I felt the threat of a sweat drop at that corny line. It was like this was an anime or something.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Y-Yamamoto."

"What are you doing over there?"

What is he doing over here? What are you doing over here?

"This is the end of the 10th." Gokudera said seriously, not noticing Yamamoto.

Tsuna screamed as he threw the dynamite.

"Ah! I have to extinguish them!"

Grabbing the fuse of the dynamites he tried to put out the spark. Quickly he drew back his hand as he was burned.

"T-this won't work!" he screamed holding his hands up.

"What game is this?" Yamamoto asked, holding one of the live dynamites in his hand. "It looks like fun! Let me in too!"

I did sweat drop at that. He thinks it's a game? I slowly shook my head. At this rate I would have to serve Gokudera.

"No, not that!" Tsuna screamed, close to tears.

Then Reborn joined in. while he held him Leon turned into a green gun and fired.

"Fight with your dying will!" Reborn yelled.

The bullet flew through the air and hit Tsuna in the forehead. He flew back do to the shock of the bullet. I looked around suddenly realizing that we probable didn't have much time left. The noise would defiantly attract attention soon. These thoughts were blown away when Tsuna entered dying will mode.

"REBORN! Extinguishing fires with my dying will!"

He jumped out and started to extinguish the fires while yelling "Extinguish!" over and over.

Gokudera quickly recovered and threw out double the amount of dynamite he had thrown before. Tsuna quickly extinguished these while they were in the air.

"This fight is over." I told Reborn, smirking slightly. "Tsuna won."

Gokudera however had not given up. He tried to throw triple the amount of bombs but they slipped and surrounded him.

Slowly, he said, "This is the end of me."

What happened next shocked both me, and Gokudera. Tsuna proceeded to put out the flames on the dynamites near Gokudera. Tsuna, I'm starting to feel a little bit of respect for you. Not a lot, but still you have some of my respect.

"Ah, thank goodness." Tsuna sighed after putting out the last flame.

"I did not realize it!" Gokudera yelled as he bowed down.

"Eh?"

"You're are the one fit to become the boss." Lifting his head Gokudera said,'10th, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want from me!"

"Huh?"

Reborn walked in between them and explained.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule."

"Rule?"

"Actually," Gokudera started. "I never had the desire to become the 10th. I just wanted to see if the 10th really had the strength to become a suitable boss."

For some reason I had a hard time believing that.

"Gokudera-kun"

"But you proved me wrong!" he yelled with a happy face. "You are much more than I'd ever expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was you enemy! As Hayato Gokudera, I will give you my life!"

Smirk. Oh I bet Tsuna loves that.

"Wait, that's troubling" Tsuna yelled, waving his hands in front of him. "Can't we just be regular classmates?"

"I won't let you do that." The said with a scary look in his eyes.

Tsuna looked too scared to talk back.

"Good job Tsuna." Said Reborn. "It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You passed for today. And you didn't need the dying will bullet."

"Ha ha ha! Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy!" Yamamoto yelled as he slung his arm around his shoulder. "Let me into the group too. You're the boss, right?"

I forgot he was here. But does he really think it's just a game? Oh well might as remind them I'm here as well. I smiled at Gokudera's expression.

"Don't forget about me!" I chirped, making them all jump. "Reborn promised that if Gokudera got in so do I."

"Eh! Green-san! What are you talking about!" Tsuna said looking panicked.

I smiled and glanced at Reborn. He would find out sooner or later.

"I'm like Gokudera." I explained. "Reborn called me in to keep an eye on you until he arrived. And call me Michael! Were friends now aren't we?"

"Hey you! Don't get so friendly with the 10th!" Gokudera yelled.

"Who? Me or Yamamoto?'

"Both of you!" he screamed.

"Huh, what's up with him?" Yelled someone.

Looking to the left we saw three punks.

"That underwear guy is such a loser!" yelled one of them.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful." Gokudera said darkly.

"W-what!"

"I'll totally annihilate them." He said holding his dynamite out.

"Wait! Y-you don't need to!" Tsuna yelled.

Those guys are so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey this is the second chapter and episode. I was kinda desperate for a title so I pulled something random out of my brain, I hope it was okay. Anyway I curious on what guardian I should make Michael later. Right now it's between moon and snow. And my oc will reveal her gender sometime in the daily arc in case you're wondering. That, or in the ring battles. More importantly! THANK YOU dark-driex-07 FOR COMMENTING! Just knowing one person doesn't think it sucks is a miracle. Okay you're the only person who commented but still! THANK YOU! Bianchi should make her appearance in the next episode. But I might just go outside the story for that one. thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Brothers, Sisters, and Vampires

Chapter 3 – Brothers, Sisters, and Vampires

This was new. I woke up this morning and after getting changed, had found a package in the living room table. It was addressed to me so it wasn't a mistake. However! My ingrained paranoia was going off. What if Spartan Teacher 1 sent me a bomb in the mail? She's done it before and I wouldn't put it past her to do it again.

Slowly I grabbed a pillow from the couch. Better safe then sorry, right? Taking my time I carefully tossed the pillow. Then ran like hell to the next room.

BOOM!

Don't you just love it when you're right?

Once the dust had settled a bit I peeked in. It was a disaster area. There was a small crater were my table used to be and my kitchen was trashed.

Sighing (I was doing that a lot lately) I walked over to my once nice table. Then stopped. There was a letter. A freaky letter, that had somehow, survived an explosion big enough to decimate my entire living room and half my kitchen. So do I open it? Of course I do, I wasn't from ST no.1. She wasn't nice enough to send a letter. An assortment of life threatening weapons? Sure! A letter? Why waste the paper?

Flipping it over so I could see who it was from I noticed another package near the door. I'll test that one later. Looking back to the letter I paled. Oh god no. Slowly, so I wouldn't rip it, my shaking hands opened the envelope.

_Dear Michael,_

_How's my cute adoptive daughter's mission been going? I heard Reborn started teaching Tsuna a week ago. I almost feel sorry for the poor boy. You keep up the good grades or I'll ask Reborn to tutor you as well, you hear?_

More importantly, I've decided to send your brother over. Take good care of him and make sure nothing too bad happens, okay? He should be arriving soon so be on the look out okay? I also sent your weapons so be careful and don't get in trouble. Remember, it's only illegal if you get caught!

_Call me some time soon._

_From,_

_Your loving mother_

_P.S._

_Just so you know I heard Reborn's old lover is coming. Take care!_

Why me god? Really, why me? I took this job so I could escape that woman! But noooooooo. You just had to let her find out where I am, didn't you? I guess that isn't fair. She probably wrangled it out of dad. Poor man, I'll never understand why he married her.

The only good news from this was that my brother was coming. Sure he could be a pain at times. But he redeemed himself to me by being interesting. It's kind of like how you shouldn't be amused by teasing a dog but couldn't help it. Okay not a great metaphor but you get the idea.

Walking over to the second package I smiled. I had missed my weapons. They were inconspicuous and a little stylish. Not to mention I kicked ass with them. Ya, the third reason was the best one. Taking them out of the packaging, I put my bracelets on. One was a light blue while the other one was white.

Putting the white one on my right arm and the blue one on my left, I looked around a little. As I surveyed the damage I realized that it would probably be cheaper to change apartments then to fix. I know strange, but the water pipes were actually showing. I sighed slightly looks like I'll have to take dad's suggestion after all. Then I saw the clock, which was surprisingly in good condition. I didn't have time to marvel over this though. If I didn't hurry I was going to die via tonfa to the head from a certain skylark.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, 10th!" guess who that was!<p>

"Wah, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled as he took a step back. "Stop calling me that…"

"No, the 10th is the 10th." He explained standing a little straighter.

"But…"

"Oh, you're still playing the Mafia game?" I wonder who that could be? "Looks like fun! Let me into the "family thing too."

"Y-Yamamoto."

Tsuna suddenly made a shocked face. I couldn't blame him. I didn't' think he was really that clueless ether.

As Gokudera tried to pick a fight I decided to say good morning.

"Morning, Tsuna!" I practically sang.

What? I was in a good mood! I was actually on time!

"Ah! Hello Michael-kun!"

"Just Michael is fine Tsuna." I told him gently.

We were brought out of our conversation when the arguing, admittedly one-sided, raised its volume. Literally.

"Come on, let me into your group." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Yamamoto." Tsuna said hesitantly.

"You guys, you're in the way." Came a female voice behind us.

"Huh?" Tsuna turned around to see who had spoken.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko sweetly said.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Good morning."

Man this is fun. I felt a slight smirk appear on my face. It was just too obvious, I can't believe nobody but Reborn and I had noticed his not so secrete crush.

"Is this kid you brother?" she asked pointing towards his leg.

"Eh?" Tsuna squeaked as his eyes slid downwards.

There on his leg, clung my little brother. I know it's a sad thought but the "great" Lambo was my little brother. We weren't related by blood though, he was mom and dad's real son. And I was there daughter that is mistaken for a boy. Still bitter about that.

"What?" he yelled shaking his leg. "Since when."

"Um, guys? He's m-"

"Who is he?" Gokudera frowned leaning closer.

I frowned slightly. It was extremely rude to interrupt someone.

"Oh, it's cute!" Yamamoto yelled leaning in as well.

"How old are you little boy?" Kyoko asked as she squatted. "What's your name?"

"Is it really OK to bring him to school?" Hana questioned.

"N-no it's not like that…" Tsuna whimpered, holding his hands in front of him.

He quickly bent down and tried to detach him from his leg. He sighed heavily when he failed to do so.

Looking up from our mini drama we saw the crowd of terrified students in front of us. Then they moved. Kind of wished they hadn't. There a few meters down the hall was Hibari Kyouya with a bored look on his face. Oh crap, we're doomed!

"I'm sorry, I'll return him immediately!" Tsuna practically screamed.

Turning to face the other direction he raced down the hall. I quickly followed him. The kid was my brother, and as his sister I had a responsibility.

"Tsuna! Wait for me!"

"10th!"

"Come back before class starts!" Yamamoto warned us.

Behind us, I hared the five deadly words. I ran even faster after that.

* * *

><p>As I rounded the corner and came outside, I saw Tsuna take Lambo off his leg.<p>

"Your name was Lambo, right?" he asked, faintly annoyed. "What were you doing here?"

"I was… looking for Reborn." He cried softly

"Well you looking almost got us killed." I said evenly walking towards them.

"Uh, so you're lost." Tsuna said ignoring me.

Cue the anger marks. I've had enough of being ignored. Gokudera finally caught up to us at this point.

"10th, who is this kid?" he asked leaning slightly. "He seems to know Reborn."

"Uh yea, they're acqua-"

That's it! Screw being polite! My baby brother is crying and they aren't doing any thing.

"This kid is my little brother." I finally snapped, sending them both glares.

"Huh?" they asked, finally noticing I was there.

Before I could say anything though, Reborn made an entrance. Slowly the water station we had been standing near opened and revealed reborn sitting on a red sofa. Man that looked comfy.

"Tsuna, classes are starting soon!" he informed us. "Hurry up and get back to class."

"Where the hell are you coming out from?" he screamed, looking the picture of freaked out.

"My hideouts in this school are all connected by a secret passageway." He said, lifting his finger slightly.

"Don't just randomly do that!"

He was distracted though by the fact Lambo had climbed up onto his head.

"You fell for it, Reborn!" Lambo yelled. "Everything up until now was staged to get you to come out!"

"Uh, you were crying for real…" Tsuna commented.

Lambo's face fell slightly at that. I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

"Brace yourself, Reborn!" he yelled, pulling out a RPG and aiming.

"Wha!" Tsuna screamed.

"Reborn who…" Gokudera started

"He's a hitman for the Bovino family." He answered.

"Stay back, 10th. I'll handle this!" he yelled, pulling out his dynamite.

"Wah, no Gokudera-kun!"

Oh hell no! Before they could even react I had both of their weapons in my hands. Flashing both of them a glare, I slowly started to talk to Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, please tell me you weren't about to blow up my cute little brother."

Now that really got their attention. Before they could say anything though, Lambo started crying.

"G-give me back my weapon!"

"No! You'd just do something stupid!" I snapped.

"Wah! Nee-chan's mad at me!" he cried even harder.

Standing up he pulled out a purple bazooka from his afro.

"How did he get that out?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Lambo! Don't you dare-!"

Too late. Before I could finish my sentence, he hopped up and into the bazooka. As he jumped in a wire pulled the trigger. Suddenly a pink smoke covered the area. Both Tsuna and Gokudera looked in shock at what he had done. Me? I just face palmed. Slowly, a teenager walked out from the smoke.

He was wearing sandals and beige pants. He also wore a black button up shirt with cow prints on the edges. He had one eye closed and shaggy black hair.

"Ah, geez. Nice to see you again, young Vongola 10th" he said lazily raising one hand in the air.

"W-who is he…" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera just grunted. "I've seen him somewhere…"

"Thank you for taking care of my 10 year younger self." He said, lifting two fingers to his forehead. "This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby."

Once? You still are! You don't grow up until you're in your twenties.

"W-what?" Tsuna screamed.

"I see, the 10 Year Bazooka." Reborn said sagely.

"What's the 10 Year bazooka?" Tsuna asked turning towards Reborn.

"It's a well-used weapon in the Bovino family." I answered. "A person hit with the 10 Year Bazooka will be replaced with themselves from 10 years in the future."

"But it only lasts for 5 minutes. Right, nee-chan?" TYL Lambo finished.

"No way, this cool guy is Lambo? And why is he calling Michael nee-chan?"

Walking forwards he said, "Yo, it seems you didn't recognize me, Reborn. It's me Lambo, whom you've always been ignoring. Huh?"

Instead of acknowledging him like he though he would, Reborn continued to ignore him. I sighed. Some things never changed.

"Well, it seems that this is going to come down to a power battle." TYL Lambo sighed, his bangs covering his eyes. "I'll show you how much I've changed in 10 years."

Suddenly moving fast he brought his horns out and put them on yelling "thunder set!" I hated it when he did that. It was just so embarrassing.

Lighting appeared out of nowhere and struck him. Bits of electricity sparked around his body as his horns started to glow yellow.

"My horns have a million volts." TYL Lambo explained.

"No way!" Tsuna screamed.

I looked at my watch. Damn, at this rate we were going to be late.

"Die Reborn!" TYL Lambo yelled as he charged forwards. "Elettrico Cornuta!"

Without even looking, Reborn changed Leon into a cane and hit TYL Lambo on the head. I know were this leads.

Shaking slightly TYL Lambo stuttered, "Gotta… stay… calm." While slowly lowering his head to reveal three large bumps.

Suddenly he started crying and ran towards me. He really hasn't changed at all in 10 years…

"Nee-chan!" he cried hugging my waist.

He really didn't change.

* * *

><p>"Geez, this morning was a disaster." Tsuna complained as he unpacked his lunch. "I got to class late and was scolded…"<p>

"Even though it was just helping a lost kid." Yamamoto said sympathetically.

"Why are you even here, baseball-nut?" Gokudera growled.

"Never mind! Having lunch underneath the clear blue sky is the best." He laughed while looking toward me and Tsuna.

I nodded my agreement while Tsuna answered, "Yeah that's true."

"So Michael-kun." Tsuna began. "Why does Lambo call you nee-chan?"

"Hm? That would be because I am his nee-chan."

"Ah that makes sense!" he said brightly. "Wait! You're a guy thought!"

I groaned. Why was it that no one seemed to notice I was a girl? Was it that hard to tell?

"No Tsuna," I sighed patiently. "I'm a girl.'

"Hieee!" Tsuna screamed. "But! How!"

Even Yamamoto and Gokudera looked surprised. It still hurt that no one could tell. I was a girl god damn it!

"The Bovino family boss adopted me, making me his daughter and Lambo's sister."

He looked like he wanted to ask more, but as he opened his bento, dark purple fumes started to leek out. Three crows fell down when they came in contact with them. Inside his bento was an assortment of purple stuff and bugs. This looks vaguely familiar.

"T-this is…" Gokudera choked out.

"It's better if you don't eat that." Warned Reborn as he walked out from above them. "You'll go straight to heaven with one bite."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he looked up.

"Come out. I know you're there Bianchi."

A door on the other side of the roof opened up to reveal a beautiful woman. She was well developed and had long purple hair. She also had a tattoo of a scorpion on her left shoulder.

"Ah, the girl from this morning!" Tsuna pointed.

"Big sis…" Gokudera choked, looking sick.

"Huh? B-big sis?" Tsuna yelled.

"It's been a while, Hayato." Bianchi greeted as she walked toward us.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi."

"Reborn!" she yelled as she blushed and played with her hair. "I've come to take you back Reborn. Let's do some large-scale jobs again. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

"I told you before Bianchi, I have a job of raising Tsuna."

I'm sure he would be very happy if you left Reborn

"Poor Reborn!" she cried dramatically pointing at Tsuna. "That means that if the 10th doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free!"

Poor Reborn! You should be saying poor Tsuna! Wait! Did you just indirectly threaten him?

"I'll wait for it. I'll kill the 10-" She whispered softly. "I mean, if the 10th dies I'll come to bring you back."

Reactions varied as she walked away. Tsuna looked like he was going to freak. Gokudera looked like he was dying. And Yamamoto, well he had just continued to eat his lunch though out the whole ordeal. I was pretty sure that I just looked bored.

"Gokudera's sister sure is pretty." Yamamoto said smiling.

"She really is." I answered back with a smile of my own.

"Oh?"

Finally taking notice of Gokudera. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto looked down.

* * *

><p>"Hm, it looks like the nurse isn't here." Yamamoto said. "I'll go look for one."<p>

We were in the nurse's office. Gokudera was lying on a bed while the rest of us stood.

"Yeah, please." Tsuna nodded. "Reborn, what's all this about Gokudera-kun's sister, and what's with the food?"

"She's called Poison Scorpion Bianchi, she's a free hitman." Reborn explained. "Her special skill is Poison Cooking, where she creates food filled with poison."

"Another weirdo showed up!" Tsuna screamed as he gripped his hair.

"I assume I'm part of that circle, because I don't like skirts." I remarked dryly.

"Ah no! That's not-"

"I'm joking Tsuna."

"Bianchi's also my lover." Reborn said suddenly.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Tsuna screamed.

"Please forgive me 10th…" Gokudera whispered weakly.

"Are you all right Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked worried.

Isn't he cute? The Mafia world is going to tear him to shreds. Ha ha ha!

"I've shown you something so shameful." He said closing his eyes. "When I see my sister's face…"

"What is it?"

Gokudera then started to tell us why he couldn't look at his sister's face. I've got to admit, it was a rather horrifying tale. I almost felt sorry for the teen. But then I remembered that he was a jerk and possible gay for Tsuna and that blew all pity away. Don't tell me it hasn't cross your mind that he might be gay.

* * *

><p>I skipped home ec class. It was probable for the best seeing how I didn't know which group I belonged too. The few girls thought I was hot guy while all of them thought I was a boy. The boys thought I was one of them. And the teacher's didn't think anything at all. I swear, everyone in this school was a moron.<p>

With nothing better to do I headed for the roof. I quietly opened the door and let myself out. It felt good to be alone. The rest of the family was okay. But I started to feel claustrophobic when the rest of the students tried to join us.

"What are you doing here?"

Oh shit! I felt myself stiffen. Of course he shows up when I want to be alone, he couldn't be terrorizing some other student. Slowly I turned around. And, just as I expected, Hibari was there, right in front of the freaking door. Why god? Why?

Well here I go, off to commit suicide.

"I'm here because I want to be." I answered smoothly.

His eyes narrowed. Obviously he wasn't used to people back talking. Or if they did they tried to threaten him.

"Class is on right now."

"Ha ha! Well you see… about that." I pulled a Yamamoto and scratched the back of my head. "I wasn't really sure about what I was supposed to do so I skipped."

"You're skipping class?" he repeated.

"…Yes." Why do I feel like I've signed my death warrant?

Swiftly raising his tonfas he stated. "For skipping class and wearing the boy's uniform I'll bite you to death."

That why I thought that! Wait! Did he say boy's uniform? Did that mean...

"What gender do you think I am?" I asked. Random I know, but I was curious.

"You're a girl." A girl. He knows I'm a girl.

I felt a smile on my face. The next thing I did proved I'm suicidal. I hugged the guy. Yes, I hugged Hibari Kyouya.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the only person with enough brain power to figure it out!" I cried as I hugged him. See suicidal.

I wasn't, however, so giddy that I forgot he would likely kill me for that. I let go as I felt his arm start to swing. Maybe it would of been better if I'd just thanked him instead of hugging him? To late! He really wanted to kill me now.

Taking one look at his tonfas I decided it would be in my best interest not to fight. Too bad he didn't give me a choice. I barely dodged the next blow and jumped over the second.

"Can't we talk this out?" I pleaded as I back flipped a few feet away.

"No." Well that didn't work.

I struggled to stay out of his way but I realized I was running out of options. Option 1; get the crap beaten out of you. Option 2; fight back. Option 3; run away. Option 1 was out for obvious reasons. Option 2 would leave me with the need for intense medical care afterwards, so that was out as well. That left option 3, I liked option 3, and it really was my favorite.

I danced around him and tried to dash for the door but apparently he expected it. One moment I thought I was home free, the next I was flying through the air. I managed to stop a cry of pain as my back hit the wall. Crap. I was a far as I could possibly get from the door. Okay, I'm backed into a corner of the roof with a violent Hibari slowly approaching, what do I do? I thought about it for three seconds. If I do that at least it won't be a messy death.

I quickly ran as close as I dared to Hibari. He clearly hadn't been expecting this, but it looked like he didn't hate the idea. Ha! He probably thought I was going to attack! No such luck sucker! Four feet in front of him I suddenly turned around and ran toward the fence. Jumping as high as I could, I threw myself off the top of the roof. He really wasn't expecting that. As I fell I saw him rush forward.

I let my training take over. I tried to balance myself in midair. When I was close enough my arm shot out and grabbed a branch. I felt myself jerk forward, I found myself swinging from a branch about a meter off the ground. I let go and safely landed.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by a fit of madness. Turning around so I face Hibari (who was still on the roof) I yelled, "Thank you for telling the difference Vampire-san!" I then proceeded to run for my life.

In the haste of our fight, neither of us saw the pair of beady eyes that had been watching us.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back."<p>

"Ah!"

I smirked. Nether Tsuna nor Gokudera had expected to see Bianchi and I in Tsuna's room just sitting around like we owned the place. Bianchi had picked me as she left school. It was a lucky coincidence I guess. Now I got to see where Tsuna's house was. Not to mention I met Nana! Who was kind enough to let me stay until my apartment was fixed.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna yelled as his friend collapsed. "W-why are you here?" the last question was directed at us.

"It's for love." Bianchi delusion.

"It's for work." Reborn sadism.

"It's for my sanity." My pride. Like hell I ask for money from mom!

"Reborn needs me."

"Bianchi will be in chare of part of your training. And Michael needs a place to stay right now." Reborn explained.

I laughed at Tsuna's expression. He really was too funny.

"You're my tutor?" he asked once he snapped out of his daze.

"Bianchi? Yes. Me? No." I replied.

"I'll be teaching you home economics and art." Bianchi said. "Reborn asked me too so I have no choice. I'll teach y-o-u. Here." She then lifted the lid of a rice bowl to reveal some poison cooking.

"NO!"

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Poor Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>In the anime Lambo is invited in the house while Tsuna is panicking. So in the next chapter he will be staying with Nana. Sorry if you're confused by any japanese I added. Just so you know nee-chan means big sister. So know Tsuna and the gang know Michael is a girl. And if you say Michael is a retarded name for a girl I will kill you! I had to use my own name because I didn't know what to use. If you're wondering about Michael's new nickname for Hibari you should really get your IQ checked. Hibari wants to bite people to death. What creature bites people to death?<strong>


	4. A Hardcore Stalker is Hard to Get Rid of

Chapter 4 – A Hardcore Stalker is Hard to Get Rid of

This was awkward to say the least. Tsuna, Reborn, and I had been walking the same way we always had since I joined, when a random girl suddenly slapped Tsuna. As I said very awkward.

It's understandable if you feel like you're missing something so let's back up a bit.

* * *

><p>Ah, why does school have to be so early? It's bad enough that Hibari had decided that I was his new prime target, but did the school itself have to make it hard on me?<p>

I had woken up at four a.m. when Lambo had gotten hungry with nothing to do I cooked us breakfast. Which turned into cooking everyone breakfast. It was okay I guess, better than if Bianchi had tried, but not as good as Mama's (as Nana liked to be called). Tried to wake Tsuna up, failed, and let Reborn do it.

I finished cleaning the dishes by the time Reborn set the bombs off. Such a lively house. After Tsuna got changed we headed off to school. All in all, the usual morning so far. It was when the weird girl showed up that things changed.

We were almost at school when we saw a strange sight. Not as strange as we usually got with Reborn, but still strange. There, on the wall was a girl. She had short brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue tie and light brown vest. She also wore a gray skirt and long socks.

"Hello!" she yelled.

"Ciaossu." Reborn responded.

"It's that girl." Tsuna observed.

"Who?"

"My name is Myuura Haru."

"I know." Reborn said. "You follow us a lot when we're going to school."

I swear, when he said that her face lit up!

"What is it today?" he asked.

"Um, will you be my friend?" she asked leaning forwards.

"Sure."

She screamed in pleasure the swayed off the wall.

"Hey!" both Tsuna and I yelled.

Somehow she managed to do a cartwheel in midair and land on her feet. Not bad if I say so myself. But she is a little annoying.

"I, did it!" she screamed striking a pose.

I chucked at Tsuna reaction. I felt a little sorry. He really couldn't just meet normal people could he?

"It might be a little fast, but can I squeeze you like this?" she asked, hugging herself.

She makes it sound like they're dating or something. Seriously, what the hell?

"Don't be so friendly with me." Reborn stated, taking Leon off his head and transforming him.

"Huh?"

Here comes the crushing reality.

"I'm a hitman, you see."

Haru had a look of shock on her face while Tsuna looked slightly mad.

"Hey Reborn, don't say that in public-"

SLAP!

Haru had her hand out looking mad. Reborn just stood there. And I look surprised. And Tsuna? Well he just froze after he got slapped. Which leads you to where we began.

"You're horrible!" she screamed at us. "What are you teaching the poop baby?"

"H-huh?"

I just hummed and rose and eyebrow.

"Babies are angelic, with hearts of the purest white!" she yelled grabbing us by the front of our shirts. "Are you trying to destroy their sweet purity with your rotten hearts?"

What the hell is she saying? Pure heart? He tries to freaking kill us five times a day!

"I don't get it." Tsuna wheezed.

I chose to say silent. I was curious to where this would lead.

"I'll squeeze you later." She said to Reborn. "First I must protect Reborn-chan from these two devils."

Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"W-why?" Tsuna complained, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Lambo-san has appeared!"

Oh dear. My idiot brother had decided to join us.

"Reborn, brace yourself!" he screamed, swinging from a telephone line Tarzan style.

Unfortunatly, as he tried to grab some grenades he slipped and fell. Idiot. Everyone just stared.

"Gotta… stay… calm…" he whispered.

"Oh no! Are you okay, little boy/Lambo?" Haru and I said together.

I reached down a picked him up before she could. I was protective of my brother. He really was a cute little guy when he wasn't being loud. Which weren't often but still, duties as a sister.

"Kyaa! He's kind of cute!" she screamed trying to grab him.

I quickly brought him closer into a hug. My little brother! No one is allowed to hug him but Mama and I.

In the flurry of our activities we didn't notice that Tsuna and Reborn had left. As she turned around to look for them I followed their example.

"This will continue later!" I heard her say angrily.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera Hayato-kun, Green Michael-kun. You both got one hundred points on the math test."<p>

Everyone sounded really impressed by that. I wonder why? The test was super easy.

"You're amazing Gokudera-kun, Michael-kun" Tsuna said impressed.

"Nah. This much is easy." He answered pleased.

"It really isn't that hard." I replied nonchalantly.

After talking to him, we both went back to our seats.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi." The teacher continued.

"Y-yes"

"Yup"

They both responded and stood up.

"Twenty points." He said expressionlessly. "You two will be getting extra homework for failing the test."

I felt my face twitch. I knew he was bad at school, but seriously? Twenty points? I'd never even heard of someone getting less than a sixty before. Tsuna I could kind of understand, but Yamamoto too? I kind of expected more of him.

"Well, that's not surprising." Hana stated.

Kyoko just continued to smile at Tsuna. I could see him crumple a little on the inside. He was just embarrassed in front of his crush. That's got to hurt.

"Your work needs to be submitted tomorrow." The teacher continued, not noticing anything. "You must get all the questions correct or… you fail."

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked glum when we headed home.<p>

"Yo! Do you want to do the homework together?" Yamamoto asked. "It'll be a lot faster with two people than with one."

"Yeah! Sure." Tsuna replied looking pleased.

"I can check over it to make sure the answers are correct." I offered.

"Really?"

"No problem." I smiled.

"Then do it at our house." Came a familiar squeaky voice.

We all looked around surprised. We didn't' see him anywhere.

"Over here." Came Reborn's voice from a potted plant.

Slowly it turned around and revealed Reborn's face.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed, jumping back.

"Yo!" Yamamoto and I responded.

"Ciaossu!" he replied, taking off his costume.

"Why are you choosing where we should do our homework?" Tsuna yelled.

"It's not that big of a deal, Tsuna." I whispered.

"That's because I'm your tutor."

"Oh?" asked Yamamoto.

"Hey!" Tsuna protested.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. "Tsuna, you have a great tutor! Ha ha ha!"

"The best in the business." I said seriously.

"By the way. I called Gokudera too."

"What?" he asked surprised. "Well, I guess it will help. Gokudera-kun is really smart."

"Is this prejudice against girls?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"N-no! It's just! Well-"

"Just kidding, Tsuna. Just kidding." I smiled shaking my head.

* * *

><p>"Welcome." Tsuna greeted.<p>

"Hmm? So this is Tsuna's room." Yamamoto chirped while Gokudera just looked around.

"How observant." I said dryly.

"Well, make yourselves at home." Reborn said, sitting down on his sofa.

"Then we'll go ahead." Yamamoto answered.

"Um… this is my room." Tsuna mumbled.

* * *

><p>"This is helping a lot." Tsuna commented. "You're really smart, Gokuera-ku, Michael-kun."<p>

"Surprisingly." Yamamoto continued.

"Shut up!" Gokudera snapped.

"I feel vaguely insulted." I mused.

"If it is to train the 10th to become a great Mafia boss, Gokudera Hayato will do anything!" he proclaimed.

"You're too loud!" Tsuna complained.

"Wow!" Tsuna breathed.

I couldn't help but agree. Yamamoto was actually pretty smart.

"Ha ha ha! Once I read the textbook, I found out it was pretty easy." He laughed.

"It really is." I agreed.

Gokudera growled angrily. His face fell though when he found out all the answers were right. I guess his grades were only bad because he was too busy with baseball.

"I didn't get question seven, though." He said.

"Ha ha ha!" Gokudera laughed. "You're still an idiot, Yamamoto! Right, 10th?"

He stopped when he saw Tsuna's face though.

"I don't care about question seven," he started. "I still don't get half of all this."

"Uh…"

No wonder he's called useless.

"10th!" Gokudera yelled. "You can show you power by solving question seven in no time!"

"Anyone want some snacks I asked?"

"Sure!" Yamamoto chirped.

I opened the door and left the room. They weren't' really doing anything too hard so I wasn't worried. I was surprised however when I saw Haru in the kitchen.

"Mama, what's she doing here?" I asked Nana.

"Oh, Michael-kun!" Nana noticed. "This is one of Tsuna's friends."

"I'm not his friend!" she said stubbornly. "I'm his enemy."

"I, see." I didn't really. "Do you have any snacks I can take upstairs?"

"Haru was just about to do that." Nana said. "Why don't you help her?"

As we headed upstairs Haru thought that this would be a good time to interrogate me.

"What are you two boys doing with Reborn?" she almost yelled.

Sigh another one who can't tell.

"First of all I'm a girl. Second, I'm not doing anything to him."

"What? You're a girl? Why do you were a boy's uniform then?" she cried suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm a girl. And I wear the boy's uniform because I'm running around a lot with the guys. Personally, I don't think I should show my underwear to them, the skirts are just too short."

"Oh! So you must be a good person!"

"Um… sure."

I'm not even going to ask why she said that.

"Here's some food!" we called opening the door.

"H-huh? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Well that was rude." I commented.

"I'm making sure that there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan!" she huffed.

"Was it really necessary to dress up like that?" I was also wondering why she had a handkerchief under her nose.

Gokudera glared at us as we set the table up. Haru gladly returned the favor.

"I didn't know you knew someone form Midori Middle School, Tsuna." Yamamoto commented.

Midori?

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply. "Isn't Midori Middle school that super-hard-to-get-into, prestigious girl's school?"

Really? Looks really were deceiving.

"That's their uniform, right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes." Haru nodded, still looking mad.

"She could probably solve the problem." Yamamoto commented.

"Yeah!" Tsuna shouted happily.

"I understand." She said seriously. "Then, if I'm able to solve the problem, you will never get involved with Reborn-Chan ever again."

"But that's for Reborn to decide." Tsuna said sadly.

I blinked. Was Tsuna… getting attached to Reborn? I shook my head. That wasn't possible. He was always complaining about him.

"Keh, sounds interesting." Gokudera sneered, holding up the paper. "If you think you can solve it, the go ahead!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, raising his hand.

This should be interesting.

"I've seen this problem before." Haru stated, looking up from the paper.

Now Tsuna looked really worried.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later we still had no answer. Was she just bluffing before?<p>

"Just a little longer." She said.

In the background Reborn was cleaning his gun.

* * *

><p>"Hm!" she shouted.<p>

Again Tsuna looked worried. Reborn was now playing with Leon.

"Almost there." She stated.

* * *

><p>It was sunset now and still no answer.<p>

"I can see it!" she yelled.

Again, a worried Tsuna. She really was just bluffing wasn't she? In his seat Reborn was doing magic tricks.

* * *

><p>It was now late at night. I vaguely wondered if I should help Nana make dinner.<p>

"I'm sorry!" Haru cried. " I couldn't do it!"

So she was just bluffing.

"What was that, 'I can solve it!' you lying girl!" Gokudera shouted as he stood up.

"I never said I could solve it!" she yelled back. "I said I could see it!'

Nice save Haru.

"And you're calling me a liar." She cried.

I patted her on the back in a comforting manner.

"You shouldn't make her cry." Yamamoto said, disapproval written all over his face.

"That's right, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna agreed.

I just shot him a glare and continued to comfort Haru.

"A true mafia member treats a woman with respect." Reborn stated.

Gokudera looked taken back. Slowly he bent down.

"Um… My bad."

What a weak apology.

"Who are you?" came a singsong voice from the window. "I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo. I'm Lamb~."

Lambo slid down form the window and turned around. And was hit dead on with Gokudera's 'I'm super pissed' atmosphere.

"I, um, only happened to be passing by." Lambo said walking past the table. "Huh?"

Ah, he finally noticed the snacks. I wondered when he would notice.

"When I eat cookies I get hyper." He stated, stuffing himself. "After I get hyper I get sleepy."

"I'm so happy to meet you again." Haru cried hugging him.

"I don't get it." Gokudera mumbled.

After Lambo had fallen asleep we went back to trying to solve the problem.

"Oh yeah! Since it's a middle school question, an adult should be able to figure it out." Haru realized.

"Oh!" the boys all yelled.

"But it can't just be anyone…" Tsuna said.

"I have someone in mind." Haru said happily. "We were just in the kitchen together."

"The kitchen?" Tsuna questioned.

I shivered. Oh please let it be Nana and not-.

"She's called Bianchi-san."

Oh god no!

"Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled

'Big sis!"

"Here's a midnight snack." Came Bianchi's voice.

The door was almost open when Gokudera jumped up and tried to slam it shut.

"Let me in." Bianchi said calmly.

"Hey." Yamamoto greeted.

"Don't just go along and greet her!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hayato, you're taking the gender of your older sister into too much consideration."

"N-no I'm not." Gokudera said, managing to close the door.

"You guys seem to get along so well." Yamamoto said with his usual cheer.

"No we don't." he said angrily. "Look, she's… hot!"

When Gokudera let go of the handle, we saw that it was melting.

"So, how do you like my poison cooking?" she asked as she walked in. "my powerful Dissolving Sakura-mochi."

"You can do that with poison cooking too?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Learn something new every day." I mumbled looking slightly amused.

Gokudera suddenly started clutching his stomach. In two seconds flat he was on the floor unconscious. Oh yeah, he was traumatized as a kid.

"It's dangerous!" Haru said scared.

Now with Gokudera out for the count we continued with the problem. Bianchi looked at the problem while Reborn got dressed in his (pink? Honestly?) pajama's.

"Since I'm the one who recommended Bianchi-san, if she solves it then I win." Haru stated.

What a roundabout way to win. Not to mention cheap.

"Don't just make up the rules!" Tsuna retorted.

'"Hm!" came Bianchi's amused snort.

"Oh!" we all yelled.

"That's right. I don't care about this!" she said, ripping the paper in half.

"Ah!" Tsuna yelled!

"There, there!" said Yamamoto.

"It' has no love." She finished, throwing away the pieces and standing up. "It had nothing to do with me anyway."

"My question sheet!" Tsuna screamed, kneeling down next to the shreds.

"Don't worry. I have a question sheet too." Yamamoto replied. "I can let you copy mine."

"Oh right, this question was from a book my dad was reading!" Haru exclaimed.

"Oh?" the boys asked.

"Uh, before we call your dad, came I take a stab at it?" I asked.

"Huh? Sure!" Haru exclaimed, passing the paper to me.

I quickly read the question. Then I just looked at them with an expression hat said "your-all-idiots". At first glance the question looked hard, but the answer was so simple it made me want to bash my head.

"Just glue all the papers together." I deadpanned.

I swear the expression on their faces was priceless. Yamamoto still had his happy face on but both Haru and Tsuna had a face that could of won a place in a horror movie.

"Ha ha ha!" Yamamoto laughed. "That could work!"

"Okay then, Reborn-chan, you can come live at my house." Haru said happily, her hand reaching out to hold him.

"Hey, wait a sec." Tsuna started

"Michael is the one that ended up solving it. This match is a tie." Haru visibly deflated at that. "I'll just tell you, until I make Tsuna a great 10th generation Mafia boss, I cannot depart this house."

"Mafia?" Haru asked.

Reborn promptly fell asleep after saying that. Or was he just sleep talking the entire time?

"10th…" Haru whispered.

* * *

><p>"Yesterday was full of trouble." Tsuna sighed, yawning afterwards.<p>

"It sure was." I answered lethargically. "We spent most of the night trying to answer that one question."

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

"Huh? I'm so tired, my ears are buzzing." He whined.

"You're not imagining it." I commented looking behind us.

At my response he suddenly froze and turned around. There behind us was one of the stupidest things I had ever seen. The thing, was wearing a pink jogging suit underneath traditional samurai armor, which was black, blue, and yellow. She also had a purple motorcycle helmet and was holding a hockey stick.

Tsuna took one look at the thing and ran. I wasn't far behind, the thing gave me the creeps. Unfortunatly it decided to follow us.

"Eeeh! How long are you going to follow me?" Tsuna screamed.

"Follow us, Tsuna! Us! Don't I count for something?" I complained.

We were close to a bridge right now. I contemplated the idea of jumping in but decided no to. The current looked pretty fast. Again, luck wasn't with us. About halfway through the bridge Tsuna fell. Being the loving subordinate I am I decided to stick with him. Kind of with I was more like Hibari at this point. You know, the kind of person who can leave someone behind to die a cruel and unusual death if necessary. But alas I am not.

Just as Tsuna was about to get up, the thing caught up to us. It was breathing heavily, and the pants sounded vaguely feminine.

"T-Tsuna-san." It spoke.

Wait a moment. I know this voice.

"Huh?" he screamed.

Gokudera? Nah, he would be kissing Tsuna's feet by now.

"Good morning."

Yamamoto? No, not enough laughter, besides, he would be carrying a baseball bat.

"W-who are you?" Tsuna asked.

Bianchi? Nope, we're missing poison cooking, she would have been throwing that stuff the moment she saw Tsuna.

The figure quickly took its helmet off and revealed itself to be Haru. So that's who was in there. Still weird.

"It's Haru, who was thinking too much last night and wasn't able to sleep." She said angrily.

Why is she speaking in third person? It's just weird.

"What?" we both asked.

"You dress like that when you don't get enough sleep?" Tsuna asked.

I almost laughed. That would be a strange habit. I swear, I almost thought she was that freaky guy from the movie "Friday he 13th".

"Of course not, if that were true, I'd be an idiot." She said, still sounding mad.

Isn't she already and idiot?

"So why are you dressed like that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"If Reborn-chan is really a hitman and you're going to be a 10th generation Maria boss," she stated standing tall. "Then you must be _really_strong."

"What?" he cried.

I started laughing. It was just too funny. Tsuna, who couldn't get a B to save his life, or play any sports, was really strong? Too funny. Not to mention the left over hysteria from my meeting with "Jason" helped a little.

Placing the helmet back on she said. "If you win, then I'll accept everything. I won't even complain about Reborn-chan's way of living!"

Holding her hockey stick with both hands she yelled. "I ask you to fight!"

She charged towards Tsuna but as she swung the stick above her head she lost her balance.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked concerned.

Tsuna, you really are too sweet. Again, the Mafia world is going to tear you to shreds.

"I'm fine!" she screamed bringing the stick down.

Tsuna managed to step to the side to avoid being hit. Oh! Improvement, before Reborn arrived, he would of just stood there. Bravo Reborn, your training is paying off, little by little.

"W-w-wait!" Tsuna screamed.

"Arguing is useless!" Haru replied. "Hold it!"

I let them run past me. No way was I getting involved. Tsuna wouldn't' die, he had survived Reborn so he could survive this.

"Don't chase me!"

"Hold it"

I yawned this was getting repetitive. Tsuna runs one direction, Haru chases. Tsuna runs the other direction, and, once again, Haru chases.

"I'm not going to become a Mafia boss!"

Reborn's not giving you a choice Tsuna.

"So you really are just toying with Reborn-chan1"

You make it sound like he flirted with him Haru.

"Not, I'm not-"

Tsuna managed to duck just in time. The spot were his neck used to be was soon empty air as Haru swung her stick.

"Please stop dodging it!" she screamed spinning in circles.

"I can't do that."

"10th!"

Here come the idiots. Yamamoto and Gokudera were both running towards us. He wasn't going to do what I think he was, right?

"Please get out of the way!"

Oh god, he is!

"Up there!" Tsuna screamed noticing the flying dynamite.

"Hmph. You think I'm the naïve?" haru asked. "I can't be fooled by tricks like that!"

"Both of you run away!" I yelled.

Tsuna took my advice and sped off. Haru however… she just looked up.

"What?"

Cue the explosions. Smoke covered the area that Haru used to be on. When it cleared up, all that was left on the bridge was her hockey stick and helmet. We all ran up to the area. Tsuna and I looked over the edge of the bridge.

"Is everything all right?" Yamamoto asked, not sounding cheerful for once.

"You're okay, right?" Gokudera asked concerned.

"No. Everything is not all right." Tsuna responded sounding scared.

I had to agree with him. There in the water was Haru. It was obvious that she was struggling to stay above the surface. That was no surprise see how heavy most of that gear must have been.

"Why do you have those-?" she cried. "Waah! Help me!"\

"This is bad!" Tsuna shouted. "The armor is too heavy! And I can't swim!"

Turning to us he said. "Hey, one of you three has to save her."

"You're going to save her." A squeaky voice proclaimed.

At the end of the bridge, on the rail, Reborn stood as proud as always. Leon quickly turned into a gun in his hands. Raising it to eye level, he took aim, and shot. As usual, it was Tsuna that got hit. It seemed to happen in slow motion. I watched as he started to fall into the river. The in midair, he went into Dying Will Mode. A fire appeared on his for head and his clothes ripped off.

"REBORN! I'll save Haru with my dying will!"

"This is he Screw Bullet!" Reborn said, firing two more shots at Tsuna.

They hit him in the ankles. His feet started to spin at impossible angles and he dived into the water.

"I can't go on." Haru cried.

Tsuna shot off like a rocket toward her. Leaving a trail of white water where he used to be.

"I can't go on any longer." She continued.

After saying that she fell beneath the surface. Less than a second later, Tsuna appeared with her in his arms. It almost looked like he was standing on water.

"Hang onto me!" he cried.

"I hope you've learned your lesson mot to bother the 10th," I heard Gokudera snap below me.

"A girl shouldn't swing something like that around." Yamamoto said, referring to the hockey stick.  
>Looking to my left I saw Kyoko and Hana. They seemed to be laughing about something but stopped when they saw the conversation below the bridge.<p>

"Oh, it's Dame-Tsuna." Hana Stated.

I watched the spectacle below me start to expand. It really was comical. Made me wish I had gone down there

Unconsciously I touched my bracelets. 'Sorry,' I thought. 'It wasn't a big enough fight for me to use you.'

I chuckled a little as I heard Haru impersonate Tsuna. It really was funny. But he might get a little respect for this. I noticed that Hana and Kyoko had gone down to see the commotion. People would defiantly respect him if they learned he had saved someone.

It also looked like Tsuna had an admirer. Good for him, he deserves someone like Haru. But she could probably tone it down a little. It wasn't a good idea to freak out your crush by chasing them.

"Hm, that crowd is such an eyesore."

Flinch. I almost jumped when he spoke. When did he get here though? It wasn't like Hibari to bother himself with this stuff. Well time to be cheeky.

"Well you can't really do anything to them, seeing how they aren't breaking any rules." I smirked at him.

He glared at me. Which turned my smirk into a full-blown smile. Damn, of course I couldn't find anyone else to be suicidal around.

"See you later, Vampire-kun~!" I sang before sprinting off to school.

I was probably going to pay for that nickname later. Oh well, it was worth it. But not by much when I noticed the pair of tonfas that had magically appeared in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was based off of episode 4. Sorry if Michael's explanation to Haru felt awkward. I'm also s<strong>**orry if my update pattern is weird but my mom's only letting me use the computer on Wednesday to Friday. Is there no justice for 13 year old girls! ****I'v been thinking about making this a 18OC story but I'm not sure. If it does become one there will not be a love triangle. I hate those things.**

**Please keep reading, and I hope I can finish a new chapter soon. Bye! ;)**


	5. Fighting a Vampire

Chapter 5 – Fighting a Vampire

"Tsu-kun, hurry up." Nana called from the bottom of the stairs. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

I noticed Tsuna yawning as he entered the dining room.

"Everyone's eating already." She told him, patting some rice into a bowl.

"We've started ahead of you, Tsuna." Reborn reported.

"Oh." He answered lethargically then turned around and screamed. "Hieee?"

I looked at him oddly. Why did he scream? We were just doing what we did everyday. Okay, everyday to us is strange, but you get the idea.

"Here, Reborn, say 'ahh.'" Bianchi said softly raising her spoon and pointing it toward Reborn.

"Lambo-san loves gratin." Lambo said, not hyper for once.

He made the motion to eat them when I stopped him.

"There really hot, Lambo." I said, blowing on it a little before I helped stick it in his mouth.

"You're such a good sister, Michael-kun." Nana praised.

"Thanks Mama." I said smiling brightly.

I swear, I love that lady more than I did my real mom. She was a saint I say! A saint!

"You should always blow on hot food first." She continued.

"That's right." Bianchi nodded in agreement. "Here Reborn."

Bianchi blew on the food a little and proceeded to spoon feed Reborn. Hmm, not poison cooking for once, only for Reborn.

"You're going to make a great wife for him someday, Bianchi-san." I told her.

It's better to stay on her good side. And it's pretty easy to do if you say something that sounds like she and Reborn are going to get married. She's got a one-track mind on this matter.

"Thank you Michael-kun." She smiled at me.

"Tsu-kun, if you don't eat quickly, you'll be late for school." Nana informed.

I kept looking at him oddly. Nothing had changed today so why was he making a freaked out face. Oh whatever, I don't bother to try to understand logic in this house.

"I'm leaving." Tsuna called.

"Later." I also said.

As we exited out of the house we saw Haru with a large box wrapped in a green cloth.

"Tsuna-san!" she yelled as she ran towards us.

Right before she reached us though, she tripped and landed on her face. She laughed slightly as she tried to stand up, even though she had a nosebleed. It was a little creepy.

"H-Haru." He whispered slightly shocked.

"Yes!" she answered standing up, baking the box with her. "I am the one who you saved the other day, and who promised would become your future wife: Myura Haru."

Tsuna started shaking his head like a dog. He was probably thinking he didn't say that.

"Tsuna-san, please take this bento that I made!" she sang, holding the large box in front of herself.

"Huh, a bento?" Tsuna asked, a little shell-shocked.

"I've worked hard making it since the day before yesterday!" Haru yelled proudly.

From the day before yesterday. What the hell? Who takes that long to make a bento?

"It doesn't matter." She said bashfully, bring the bento closer to her. "For Tsuna-san, who'll become a mafia boss, this is nothing."

Okay, I had heard of stereotypical schoolgirls but even this was scary. None of my fangirls had even tried it. Well, all of them were gone because of a certain skylark's quest to destroy me, but, can't really complain! I swear I love that guy, in a friendly manner. He can tell I'm a girl, and he got rid of a fair amount of my fangirls! Sometimes it's good to be suicidal.

"Here!" she yelled again.

Slowly he lifted his hands to accept it.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Came a sweet voice.

Oh? This should be interesting.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan." He said looking over his shoulder.

I guess I should help him out a little. I still though Tsuna would make a cuter couple with Kyoko instead of Haru.

"You two must get along well." She smiled innocently.

Tsuna froze. Now would be a good time to start. Moving swiftly I picked up the box.

"Thank you, Haru. I'll see to it that it get eaten by the right person."

"Yes! Thank you Michael-kun!" she chirped brightly. Turning to Kyoko, she greeted, "My name is Myura Haru from Midori Middle School. I may be a bit careless, but I hope we'll get along."

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko." Kyoko greeted back. "I'm in the same class as Tsuna-kun and Michael-kun. Nice to meet you."

And so the two airheads meet.

* * *

><p>"Why are you two yawning?" Tsuna asked cheerfully.<p>

We were all on top of the roof enjoying lunch. Okay, more like were seeing how we finished eating. I smiled as I looked at all the empty bentos. We're all such pigs. Neat yes, but still pigs nonetheless. I was currently brushing my hair. Having long hair was pretty but it was a pain to maintain.

"He was imitating me." Gokudera growled.

"I wasn't imitating you." Yamamoto answered back. "I was bored so it just came out."

"You didn't even give a warning."

And you did Gokudera? Warning someone that you're going to yawn is a retarded idea.

"You're ten years early lf yawning in front of 10th."

That doesn't even make sense!

"Come on, it's just a yawn." He said lazily.

"If you ever decide to yawn in front of the 10th again, I'll stuff these into your mouth!" he threatened, holding up two sticks of dynamite and lighting them.

"Again with the fireworks."

Yamamoto, you are just too clueless. You, Nana, and Kyoko. None of you question the appearance of a talking baby.

"These aren't fireworks!"

"But Gokudera, didn't you yawn in front of Tsuna?" I questioned.

"That's different!" he yelled turning to me.

"There, there. You're doing it again." Tsuna spoke, holding his hands out.

"But they're being cocky!" Gokudera yelled.

Aren't you the one being cocky?

"You don't always have to put the blame on me." Yamamoto complained.

"Or me." I added.

"I'm the 10th's right hand ma!" Gokudera proclaimed proudly. "You're like something gross on the bottom of his shoe."

"Shouldn't it be the opposite?" I loved riling him up.

"Why don't you guys just stop that?" Tsuna tried.

"Yes." Gokudera answered, putting this dynamite back. "If the 10th says so."

Party pooper.

"But it really is boring." He mumbled leaning against the fence. "Is there really nothing interesting around here?"

"Tsuna doesn't count in that sentence right?" I asked, finally tying my hair with a purple hair tie.

"Of course! 10th is always interesting!" he snapped at me.

"There is something else." Came a, oh so well know voice.

"Huh, Reborn?" Tsuna turned his head from side to side. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Sharp pointy things started to be throw at Tsuna for a bit.

"It's lucky." Reborn started. "Ciaossu."

I blinked. Why was Reborn dressed as a brown sea urchin?

"Ow! Ow!" Tsuna screamed as Reborn's spikes pressed into him. "It's poking me! What's with the costume?"

"A big surprise with a big chestnut?" Gokudera asked.*

We all looked at Reborn. He was supposed to be a chestnut?

"That's right? He got it right?" Tsuna asked relived.

"Nope. This is a sea urchin." Reborn reported.

I was right? Well that's a surprise to say the least.

"He's going along with it." Tsuna cried.

"Ha ha ha! That's funny." Yamamoto laughed.

"This is a camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains." He informed us.

How does that work?

"A hundred and a hundred more people will notice that." Tsuna observed.

"Everyone's too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax."

"It's got nothing to do with spying!" Tsuna cried.

Is it really a good idea to argue with him Tsuna?

"Bianchi made it for me for a project in Home Economics when she was in elementary school.' He informed us.

The poison cooking one? She can sew? Bianchi, you are a woman of many talents.

"So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds." He continued.

Oh shit. Tsuna suddenly stiffened then fell over. That can't be good.

"Exactly thirty seconds." Reborn stated holding up a stopwatch. "How precise."

"H-hey! 10th!" Gokudera screamed, shaking Tsuna. "10th! Are you okay? 10th! 10th!"

"It's okay." Reborn said, still in his cosplay. "He'll wake up in then minutes. Until then, I know a place where you can rest Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Reception Room. Why do I feel like this is a bad idea? Maybe it's because Reborn is acting nice? Yeah, that's probably it. At least Tsuna isn't dead. He was currently hanging in between Gokudera and Yamamoto, an arm on each shoulder.<p>

"Is this it?" Gokudera asked.

Reborn grunted and nodded his head.

I quickly opened the door and we walked in. after setting Tsuna down on the couch I took a look at my surroundings. There was a green couch (where Tsuna was sleeping) and two green armchairs, both made of leather. Near the window was a wooden desk and on the wall was a bookshelf. Between the chairs and the couch was a small table.

"Wow, I never knew there was a room like this." Observed Yamamoto.

"The reception room isn't used much." Reborn plopped himself on a chair. "The furniture is nice and so is the view. It's also in a convenient location."

"What about it?" Yamamoto questioned.

"This is going to be the family's secret headquarters."

What! First of all, we already hangout at Tsuna house half the time! Why do we need a hideout? Second, this isn't very secret. Anyone can come in. at least back home we can tell if someone is entering by Nana or Bianchi.

I sighed. Was I the only normal person? Wait! I can't make that claim; I'm just not as freaky as these guys.

"Wow, sound like fun! A secret hideout."

"Are you a kid or something?" Gokudera yelled. Yes! Gokudera sees sense! "It sounds good though." Errrrr… scratch that last line. "There definitely needs to be headquarters for the family."

"It's decided." Reborn finished.

Suddenly the door opened. See? If we were at home we would have had a slight warning.

I almost laughed at who they were though. There was about four of then and they all wore a stereotypical middle school uniform. Black coat and slacks, where there any schools that had that anymore? But what was really funny was their hairdo. They all had their hair up like they were Elvis. That's right, they all had hair like the King of Rock.

"You there, what are you doing here?" the newcomers ordered. "Who told you to come here?"

Immediately, we all drew slightly closer to Tsuna. He was helpless in this situation after all.

"Huh, what do you want?" Gokudera retorted.

"Don't act cocky." One of them sneered. "This room was given to us, the Discipline Committee."

Oh crap. I felt the color drain from my face. Hibari was their leader. Which meant that if he found us here we were dead. Well I was dead. He might ignore them and just try to kill me. Maybe I shouldn't' keep calling him 'Vampire-san'.

The one in front spotted Tsuna sleeping on the couch.

"Who the hell is he?" he asked, kicking the couch.

"Bastard." Gokudera growled.

Technically he was a jerk, I'm pretty sure his parents are married.

"I don't care that you're some Discipline Committee. You're going to bite the dust." Gokudera growled as he stalked up to them.

"What!" the leader of the group asked.

"You're an eyesore. Get out."

"You bastard." The growled, reaching out to grab Gokudera.

Gokudera quickly slammed the hand away. The leader backed off a little. That was just weak.

"This guy…" one of the minions started.

"Trying to defy a Discipline Committee member." another yelled, running forwards.

Gokudera dodged the first attack and quickly administered an uppercut to him jaw. He punched another guy that ran towards him. That has got to hurt.

"Well, well. It can't be helped." Yamamoto sighed.

"Why can't he learn how to control his temper?" I asked the ceiling.

"Stupid brat!" one yelled, swinging a mop.

"Mops are for cleaning." Yamamoto chided, catching it in mid swing. Then he punched the guy.

Huh. Always pictured him as a pacifist.

* * *

><p>"Are you done?" Reborn asked.<p>

We all turned around to face him. I almost fell over. When did he make coffee?

"Yeah." Yamamoto answered.

Yeah was right. There was a pile of bodies behind us. We're so badass.

I rubbed my bracelets again. When was I going to get to use these?

"I've made some coffee." Reborn offered us a cup.

"Oh! _Thank__you._" Yamamoto smiled as he took the cups.

Did he just try to speak in English? Oh well, it was a simple phrase, and his accent wasn't bad.

"That was totally unnecessary." Gokudera said, acting cool. "I could have handled it by myself."

"Oh, really?" Yamamoto asked, extending a glass to him. "You looked like you were in trouble."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." I quoted, accepting a cup from Reborn.

"What the hell." Gokudera growled.

"Hm." We all looked up in surprise. That was fast.

"These watchdogs are useless." Hibari stated.

He was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pocket. He had his usual outfit on. Black pants, white dress shirt, and red tie and armband.

Reborn took a loud slurp from his cup. I hunkered down behind the couch. He hadn't noticed me yet and I planned for it to remain that way.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly.

"He's Hibari Kyouya." Yamamoto said softly.

So even he knew that he should be scared.

"Huh, what? Are you one of these guy?" Gokudera sneered walking towards him.

Gokudera you poor damned fool. I calmly, and quietly, sipped my coffee while listening. This should be good entertainment. I had been getting a lot of that lately. Hmm, maybe it was worth it to stay near Tsuna.

"Gokudera, wait." Yamamoto called.

"Just now this place has become the headquarters for the Vongola family."

"Family?" Hibari questioned. "What kind of crowding is that?"

I peeked over the edge of the couch.

"Crowding?" Gokudera growled. "Whatever, just get out."

There was a flash of light and then Gokudera's cup split from his handle. I blinked. Hibari hadn't even moved! Okay, he was badass. We were just slightly cool compared to that. With the exception of Reborn.

"What the hell is this guy!" Gokudera yelled, jumping back.

I saw Yamamoto eye the tonfa in Hibari's left hand warily as Gokudera reached into his shirt (he wore the school shirt on top of a second one). I'm with you there buddy. We didn't even see him bring that out. Wait? Where did he store that? In all the time we had met up, I never saw where he kept his tonfas.

Reborn looked up from his newly formed grill. I wonder if he'll share.

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around." Hibari stated, glaring at them with his grey eyes.

Herbivores? That's a new one. Usually I'm call weirdo, girl, freak, child, *&^%. But herbivore? That was new.

Gokudera lit two sticks of dynamite. "Bastard."

"If you come into my sight, I'll want to kill you."

Oh dear. Hibari ran towards Gokudera

"Disappear!" Gokudera yelled.

Hibari brought his tonfa down in a quick swipe. Gokudera managed to dodge it but was caught across the cheek in the second swing. His two bombs rolled next to Reborn, who was eating something that clearly looked delicious.

"One." Hibari counted.

Reborn raised his hand to Leon, who was on his fedora. He quickly morphed into a small green water gun. He then proceeded to squirt out the sparks on the dynamite next to him.

"You..!" Yamamoto started.

"Let's go." Hibari stated switching the tonfa to his right hand.

Hibari jumped forwards and quickly slashed the area around Yamamoto's head. Yamamoto managed to dodge for the first ten seconds successfully.

"You move well, but you're protection your right hand." Hibari commented calmly. "I see, the baseball club."

Yamamoto's eyes widened at this comment. In that split second that he let his guard down Hibari attacked.

"Correct." He whispered before the brought his foot in contact with Yamamoto's stomach.

I winced slightly as I felt him collide with the sofa. That had to hurt. Unfortunatly that also woke Tsuna up.

"Two." Hibari counted. "Is it over yet?'

Tsuna slowly leaned up. His head was raised above the back of the couch. Which made him seeable. Not a good idea Tsuna. Squinting slightly, he looked around.

"Huh, Yamamoto? G-Gokudera-kun too?" his head moved side from side. "Why? What happened?"

The correct question is 'what is going to happen to me' Tsuna. While everyone was staring at Tsuna (basically Reborn and Hibari) I slinked off toward the corner. The couch was no longer safe.

"So there was another one."

"Eh? The Director of the Discipline Committee, Hibari-san?" Tsuna jumped off the couch and turned to Yamamoto. "Y-Yamamoto. Gokudera-kun."

Never turn your back to the enemy Tsuna. Never.

"They won't wake up." Hibari stated. "It's because I did that kind of an attack on them."

"What!" Tsuna yelled, turning to face Hibari.

"Now then."

Hibari slowly walked towards Tsuna. Tsuna quickly jumped to the side. Surprisingly, Hibari only glared at him. I could see Tsuna freaking out right now. Hibari grabbed both Yamamoto and Gokudera by the back of their shirts. Then proceeded to try to dump them out the window.

"W-what are you doing?"

Tsuna you poor fool. When will you learn to shut up?

"I'm cleaning up. They're in the way."

Really. That's evil. Like, Reborn or Lal Mirch level evil.

"Huh! H-hey, wait a sec!" Tsuna screamed standing up. "You can't do that! Ah! Do something! Reborn?"

Okay where did the baby go?

"Where did he go at a time like this?" Tsuna screamed.

For a small amount of time Tsuna closed his eyes in concentration.

"Stop it!"

Holy shit! Did Tsuna just grow a backbone? Call his mom, it's a proud day in the Sawada household!

"If you can, do it." Hibari said, glancing over his shoulder.

Suddenly, the bottom cushion on one of the chairs flipped up. And out came a white rabbit! Just kidding it was Reborn with Leon in his hands. Leon quickly morphed into a green gun and Reborn gave his customary, "do it with you dying will!" then he shot Tsuna. Again. This is what? The 7th time he's done it? Hibari's eye's widened a bit when Tsuna went into DW Mode.

"Reborn!" Tsuna screamed. "I'll beat you with my dying will!"

Leon suddenly jumped out and transformed into a green house slipper. Tsuna grabbed him firmly.

"Idiot!" he screamed.

Then he hit Hibari in the head with it. I almost burst out laughing. But Hibari had let go of the two idiots in the process.

"I wont let it happen!" Tsuna yelled grabbing the both of them.

I realized that Tsuna was in a bad situation. He was stuck halfway out the window and there was a pissed off Hibari behind him. Should I help?

I lost that last thought when I saw Hibari smile. That couldn't be good.

"Can I smash you up?" he asked, lifting his tonfa.

Just as he started forward a coffee bean was thrown at him.

"Oh, a coffee bean?"

"That's enough." Reborn commanded.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm annoyed right now." He stated. 'Could you lie on your side and wait?"

Hibari moved towards Reborn. Not thinking I jumped in front of him and got in an uncomfortable position. I had unknowingly activated my weapons. Which of course meant that I had revealed the fact I was in the room to Hibari.

My bracelets had transformed into a pair of chakrams. They were thin circles, a little bigger than my head. The design was simple, there were three blades protruding from the circles and each blade stuck out about 45 degrees. The one in my left hand was blue and the one on my right was white.

"Wow." Hibari smirked.

Wow? Oh shit! My arms shook from the blow. This guy's strength was inhuman! My blade had caught Hibari's tonfa in one of the crooks along with Reborn's baton.

"You really are strong." Reborn addressed Hibari.

"I want to fight you." He answered back.

What was I? An extra?

"Save it for later." He scolded, holding up a stick of dynamite.

Both Hibari and I felt our eye's widen. There was a large amount of light then an explosion. The dust and debris from it flew several feet.

"Later Vampire-san!" I called, following Reborn onto something.

A few seconds later I looked down from my seat. Both Reborn and I had taken the spot above Tsuna on the Leon-glider. Tsuna was hanging by his boxers while holding on to Yamamoto and Gokudera. I was sitting on the seat with Reborn on my lap.

Suddenly Tsuna's flame went out and he exited DW Mode. He immediately started to sag more and try harder to carry the idiots. Then he fell. Luckily they fell into the pool.

* * *

><p>"What!" Tsuna yelled. "You made us run into him on purpose?"<p>

The idiot trio had managed to get out of the pool by now. Reborn and I were waiting for them near the edge of the water.

"It was a dangerous gamble." Reborn stated, turning around. "Luckily it finished with only a blow and some scratches."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" he screamed.

"It was real-life training so you didn't get soft from the peace." He said, turning to face the pool. "For training, real-life is the best."

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"Basically he could have killed us." I supplied Tsuna.

"Damn, I got beaten by that guy." Gokudera mumbled.

"What have you done?" Tsuna asked. "That guy's going to be after me!"

"Oh don't worry, Tsuna." I chided. "He's too pissed at me to go after you right now. After he kills me though…"

Tsuna chose to ignore me in favor of screaming.

"There, there." Yamamoto chirped.

"I'll be sure to beat him to a pulp next time, 10th." Gokudera swore.

"Don't even bother thinking about it." I said lazily. "He's on a different plane from you guys."

"This time you two were saved by Tsuna." Reborn continued. "Good job, Tsuna"

I blinked. Did Reborn just give Tsuna a compliment? It's the apocalypse!

"Eh?"

"Thanks." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"You're too friendly!" Gokudera yelled.

"There, there. Let's all get along together." Yamamoto said, closing his eyes.

I saw Tsuna smile slightly. He deserves to be happy after everything that's happened so far.

"It's important that the family cooperates well." Reborn lectured. "The family's union has gotten stronger from this."

I smiled at Tsuna face, he looked so shocked. It was starting to look like the rest of the day would be nice.

* * *

><p>As we started to leave school I saw Reborn look toward the Reception Room. I followed his gaze. I smirked a little at Hibari and gave him a wave. Can't stop my suicidal tendencies yet.<p>

Ring! Ring!

Just as we were about to leave the school Bianchi showed up.

"I've come to pick you up, Reborn." She stated.

"Guh, big sis?" Gokudera choked, clutching his stomach.

There it is, Bianchi-phobia.

"10th, I'll go ahead!" he wheezed before running away.

"Really, Hayato is too conscious." Bianchi said amused.

"Fu ha ha ha ha! Lambo-san is here too!" my little brother called, popping out of Bianchi's basket grenades in hand. "Reborn! Prepare yourself!"

He suddenly lost his balance and tipped over onto the ground.

Boom!

"He exploded himself!" Tsuna yelled.

"Gotta… stay… calm." He whispered.

I sighed. Being an older sister is hard work. I quickly stooped down and scooped him up.

"There, there. What did Lambo-san do today?" I asked, patting his back.

"Ciaossu." Reborn called from the basket.

Bianchi immediately set off for home. Forgetting everyone but Reborn. She really did have a one-track mind.

* * *

><p><strong>*Note- a pun mode up of "Bikkuri" = surprising and "Big Kuri" = chestnut<strong>

**I was really looking forward to writing this chapter. I made Michael have chakrams as a weapon. I always like them. I'm sorry if it seemed a little weird. I'm not sure whether I should just skip the filler episodes or write them. I'll probably just end up writing hem anyway.**

**Pleas keep reading and I hope you enjoy.**


	6. Stinky Fist

Chapter 6 – Stinky Fist

"WAAAA!"

"There's no more time!" Tsuna screamed as he ran down the stairs.

I listened in amusement from the dining table as he opened the door to the bathroom. He should really learn not to yell. That, or learn to wakeup earlier in the mornings. I quickly finished breakfast so I could watch the show. It was always fun to hang around Tsuna. Sometimes I learned something embarrassing about him. Not much though, almost everyone knew all his embarrassing points, and trust me, there were a lot of them. But my plan was soon foiled.

"Michael-nee! Carry Lambo-san to the toilet!"

"Yes, yes. Is this a good seat Lambo-sama?" I asked, setting my brother on my head, sort of like the way Reborn rides on Tsuna's head. "Just don't pee on me, okay?

Wait, wasn't Bianchi taking a shower right now? I heard the door slam shut for a second time. Huh, so she let him live. As I started to read "The Ugly Duckling to Lamb someone knocked on the door.

"Hurry up, please!" Tsuna cried.

"Lambo-san won't come out yet." Lambo yelled, tugging at my book to show he wanted to hear more.

I closed the book and frowned. I wasn't going to spoil my brother that much. Plus I didn't want pee stains in the hallway.

"Let's go Lambo." I sighed picking him up and putting his pants back on.

He was totally useless without me. As I opened the door I heard Tsuna mumble.

"Why is Lambo in our house anyway?" Tsuna said, hopping around on the balls of his feet and with his hands near his crouch. Yeah, that was just gross.

"That my dear friend is because our house is totally trashed." I deadpanned. "My stupid tutor sent me a bomb in the mail when he found our address."

"HIIIII! Michael-kun, where did you come from!" he screamed.

I jerked my free hand, the one that wasn't tossing a laughing Lambo up and down, toward the bathroom.

"I was with Lambo." I explained. "So are you going to use it or what?"

* * *

><p>"Geez why are those three here?" Tsuna mumbled as he settled down at the table. "Mom, where's the side dish?"<p>

That's a nice way to greet your mother. Even Lambo was better than that. Okay, not by much but still. I sighed slightly as I cut my brother's eggs. I couldn't help it, he was just so cute! Yeah I know it's pathetic but I had a soft spot for kids, even Reborn was a little cute to me.

"Good morning Tsu-kun." She said, setting down a plate of eggs. "Here you go."

"Thank you-"

Suddenly a small hand reached out and grabbed the plate. Cruel Reborn, just cruel. You would deprive your own student breakfast? Apparently he would. He quickly tilted the plate and slurped the eggs into his mouth. Is it even possible to slurp eggs?

"My fried eggs! What was that for, Reborn?" Tsuna yelled.

"In the mafia world each man claims his own food." He explained. "The early bird gets the worm."

Quickly, he grabbed Leon and turned him into some sort of a whip and stole Tsuna's bread.

"Ah! My bread too!"

"I'm training you. I'm showing you the hardships of reality." He said while chewing on the bread. "Make and effort to change a little. If you don't you'll always be "Dame-Tsuna.""

I honestly didn't believe him. Everyone knew Reborn was a sadist. Unless you were like Nana. She was the kind of person that saw the good in everyone. She was, a saint. Why couldn't she be my mom?

"What does that have to do with eating my food?" he yelled. "Give me back my breakfast!"

"There there, I can make more right away." Nana said peacefully. "No need to fight."

"But there's no time." he complained.

He was right it was currently 8:07. We needed to get to school soon.

"Whatever! I'm leaving." He said standing up.

"Hey Tsuna! Wait up." I called after him.

I shoved the last piece of breakfast in my mouth and ran after him. Why couldn't he just wait for one minute?

* * *

><p>"Why does this have to happen?" he asked as we made our way to school. "If I was going to be something special, I'd rather have chosen to be a psychic than a Mafioso."<p>

"Um… I not even sure they exist." I said relaxed.

"Then I could teleport to school in a second." He dreamed, ignoring me.

Honestly, sometimes I just felt like a hood ornament. Nice to have around at times, but mostly ignored.

Grumble. Tsuna sighed slightly as his stomach grumbled. Couldn't blame him. I loved my breakfast, if Reborn had stolen mine I would've gone into withdrawal.

"Huh?"

I broke out of my musing and followed Tsuna's line of sight. On the other side of the rode was a small stand for Chinese snacks. There were two people at the stand

The man running it had what looked like a purple had and a large purple turtleneck that covered most of his face. He also had a pair of sunglasses. In short, he looked very suspicious.

What I assumed to be a customer, was a small child about the same age as Lambo. He/she had his/her hair tied in a high braid and an egg shaped head. He/she wore traditional red Chinese clothes with black pants.

"Why is there a street vendor in a place like this?" Tsuna asked.

The guy in charge put some food and what looked like a picture in front of the child. I couldn't tell what she said as she looked at the picture but his/her voice had a feminine quality to it. Okay the child was now a girl in my eyes until proven wrong.

Straining my ears a little, I could start to make out part of the conversation. I know, eavesdropping is bad, but these people looked suspicious.

"This is the target?" she asked looking up from the photo.

The man nodded in confirmation. The girl looked to her left and saw us approach.

"Wow, it looks so good!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Mister, one of these please!"

Tsuna didn't notice, but I saw the little girl escape from the corner of my eye. I felt my face twitch. She was just too cute!

"This looks good too." Tsuna continued.

Tsuna took a bite from his new breakfast. It was a gyoza*. A Chinese snack. I took a bite from mine as well, I had bought one with him.

"It's really good!"

I completely agree Tsuna.

"Bark!"

"Huh?" Tsuna cried.

We looked down toward the gate of someone's house. On the other side was a small Chihuahua. Tsuna froze for a bit as it yapped at us. Tsuna sighed then hid the gyoza behind his back.

"I'll never give it to you!" he teased. "It's my breakfast, after all."

Then a Doberman appeared behind the Chihuahua. That isn't good. I saw Tsuna flinch and I felt like killing myself. He just had to tease the dog. The Doberman pushed the gate open and stepped out.

"AHHH!" Tsuna screamed.

The Doberman slowly walked towards us. Suddenly the girl from earlier appeared. He ran in between the dog and us and spread her arms in a protective gesture.

"A-a kid?" Tsuna said. "He's dangerous!"

I assume he meant the dog, not the kid.

She suddenly started to mumble things in Chinese and swing her arms in a slow circle in front of her before thrusting one of her palms out. The dog suddenly flew into the air, as if a strong wind had just blown. A very strong wind. The girl made a strange seal in her hands and the dog landed safely behind the open gate.

"A-amazing. How did that happen?" Tsuna whispered. "He didn't even move his hands."

Yes he did Tsuna, yes he did. But I feel like I've seen that technique somewhere. Where was it?

The child quickly closed the gate. The dogs whined and bowed their heads.

"Um, thank you for helping us." Tsuna said to the child.

She turned around to look at us. Then her face suddenly scrunched up. Tsuna pulled back in fear while I leaned down.

"Do you want some?" I asked, offering my gyoza.

She shook her head before bowing and running off.

"Hey, wait!" Tsuna called.

I leaned down by the gate and split my gyoza into three parts. I gave each dog a part.

"You know, none of this would've happened if you had just fed the dogs." I complained.

* * *

><p>"Psychic powers?" Yamamoto asked after class.<p>

We had all gathered around Tsuna's desk as he retold the story of what had happened this morning.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded. "He was able to hit something away from him like this without moving his hands."

"There's no way that…" Gokudera started.

"Actually Tsuna." I interrupted. "There are several techniques in the mafia that can do that."

"Don't interrupt me!" Gokudera screamed. "Anyway. 10th, perhaps you were just seeing things."

"Of course not, even Michael saw it and agrees." He argued. "He was kind of like-"

"Tsuna." Reborn said, appearing from a magical tunnel in Tsuna's desk. Which wasn't' there before.

"Augh! Reborn!" Tsuna screamed, raising his arms in front of his face.

"I guess there are people who believe in such things, even at your age." He said turning around so we saw his back.

"That's coming from a baby!"

* * *

><p>"Cleaning is so annoying." Tsuna complained.<p>

"At least your not alone when you do it." I said brightly.

"You're the one from yesterday."

We both poked our head out the door and saw Kyoko and Hana. They were both talking to the kid from earlier. Why was she at our school?

"What's with the kid?" Hana asked.

"Well, yesterday…" Kyoko started. "She helped my pick up some change I dropped on the floor. Thank you for yesterday."

"What weird clothes." Hana commented. "Where did you come from?"

Ignoring Tsuna I walked over to where the girls were.

"I think she's Chinese." I explained.

Making all three of them look at me.

"_Good__morning.__"_ I asked in mandarin. "_Thank__you__for__earlier.__"_

"_It__was__nothing._" She answered back sweetly.

So I was right. I was slightly put out by her expression though, she looked mad. I wonder why.

"I didn't know you could speak Chinese, Green-san." Hana said dryly.

"I have a lot of talents. But I only know basic mandarin." I reply, equally dry. "And call me Michael, being called a color is a little uncomfortable.

We traded a short smirk. She and I could become good friends.

Our conversation was interrupted when the girl held up a photo.

"You're looking for this person?" Kyoko asked.

She made a small noise and nodded her head. Suddenly however, she turned around to look at Tsuna. She hummed deeply a little before looking at the photo again. Suddenly she started to run.

"Eh? Don't you need help?" Kyoko asked.

She ran down the hall until she was in front of Tsuna. She mumbled rapidly in Chinese and pointed to the ceiling.

"Huh? The ceiling." Tsuna asked looking up.

While he was distracted, she ran past him again.

"What was that about?"

"Do you know that kid too, Tsuna?" Kyoko asked as she and Hana walked over, leaving me to clean this part of the hall

"You seem to know the weirdest kids, Sawada." Hana taunted. "Like that one with the cow costume."

"That's my little brother." I whispered dryly.

I knew he was weird, but could people keep their opinions to themselves.

"It's not like I'm with them for fun." Tsuna retorted. "They're a lot of trouble."

I looked up from my work and almost screamed. Hibari, for some reason, had decided to lean against the wall next to me.

"That baby isn't here today." Hibari commented, looking at me. "How boring."

"He's here." I said fidgeting slightly. "He just likes to hide a lot, Vampire-san."

He shot me a glare before walking away. I blinked. No attack? No threat? That was new. Although I guess he figured out that I wouldn't stop. The past week he had nearly killed me four times, had me jumping out of windows a dozen times, and serve detention practically every day because of my new nickname for him. Guess he figured out I was suicidal.

I almost missed Tsuna as he left the hall. Can't leave him unguarded can I?

* * *

><p>"By up did he mean the rooftop?" Tsuna asked as he opened the door.<p>

When he turned to the side he let out one of his screams. "HUAAA!"

I chuckled from my spot on the stairs. He really was too funny sometimes.

"He's eating a meat-bun while posing!"

Okay this I have to see. I peeked out from the edge of the door and almost laughed. The kid was defiantly posing. She was standing on one leg with the other one bent at a right angle. Her left arm was out straight in front of her fingers curled and pointing down. Her other arm was bent and holding a gyoza with a bite in it near her face.

"You've come. Now I'll defeat you!" she yelled pointing her finger at Tsuna.

Tsuna stiffened. Poor guy. Wait, why was she going to kill him?

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"This morning I did not notice your face and ignorantly helped you." She explained. "But this time, I'll defeat you!"

"What are you talking about?"

Oh god! Was she like Lambo and me? Some poor kid who has to be an assassin due to family reasons? Or was she just delusional.

"The is the so-called hitman with the deadly arm, I-pin." Reborn said form above me.

"No way, this kid is a hitman?" Tsuna yelled.

"The kid's other name is the "Human Bomb"." Reborn continued.

"Isn't that close to Gokudera's nickname?" I asked as I slipped out onto the roof.

"HIII! Michael-kun!"

Did Tsuna always have to scream over every little thing?

"Yo boss." I said, lifting one hand in a lazy wave.

I-pin, as she was now known as, shoved the rest of the gyoza into her mouth and changed her stance.

"Ready?" she called. "Brace yourself!"

Then she started to glow yellow for some reason.

"That's…" Tsuna started.

Impossible? Amazing? Weird? Strange? Take your pick Tsuna!

"It's that psychic power. He's using that psychic power where movement isn't necessary!"

For the last time! It isn't psychic! It's probably some secret mafia technique!

"It's no psychic power. There's a secret to that technique." Reborn scolded.

"A secret?"

"Told ya!" I sang.

"Ha~ hu~!" she yelled.

All of a sudden she pushed her palm out again. Some force lifted Tsuna off the ground. When she turned her hand over, Tsuna landed, albeit on his but. Then he started to bounce all over the place.

"Should we help him?" I asked.

"Not yet."

That was quick.

"S-save me!" Tsuna cried. "I can't find any secrets!"

"That our cue?"

"It can't be helped." Reborn sighed.

Leon morphed into a familiar green gun. Reborn pointed it towards the middle of the roof and shot it. A thick yellow cloud enveloped the area. When it cleared up, Tsuna had stopped bouncing. But it did leave behind a foul smell.

"It stinks!" Tsuna complained, pinching his nose. "What's with this smell of garlic?"

"The gaseous body you saw was thrown and it shattered." Reborn explained. "That is the true form of the technique. Its name is, the Gyoza Fist!"

"The Gyoza Fist?" Tsuna asked.

"I-pin compresses the stinky breath from eating all those gyoza buns." He explained. 'And throws it at the opponent's nose. This causes the brain to become paralyzed and makes the muscles move freely, making it look like you're controlled.

"In other words, Stinky Martial Arts." I explained.

"No way, the secret behind such a powerful technique is garlic?" Tsuna said with a tired face. "How stupid."

"But affective." I added.

I looked over at I-pin and started. She was sweating bullets!

"So much sweat!" Tsuna yelled.

Suddenly her forehead lit up and nine pinzus** appeared.

"What is that?"

"The countdown of the "Pinzu Time Bomb" has started." Reborn said.

I blinked when did he get so close to Tsuna?

"Huh?"

"I-pin is an extremely shy person." Reborn started. "When that shyness reaches its maximum, nine pinzu appear on I-pin's forehead."

"A shy person?" Tsuna asked. "Those weird expressions were because he was shy?"

"I thought she was just mad." I mumbled.

"The number of circles will decrease until there's one left." Reborn continued. "Then gyoza gas will be emitted from all parts of the body and a huge explosion will occur. Its destructive power is enough to create a small crater."

"That's why it's a human bomb!" Tsuna cried clutching his hair.

"This is really bad." I said sweating a little.

"There you are!" Kyoko called holding a sack on a stick. "You forgot this."

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna cried.

"Tsuna-kun."

Suddenly I-pin attached herself to Kyoko's leg.

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Kyoko asked.

The pinzus on her head changed a little.

"During the countdown I-pin tends to edge towards people because of shyness." Reborn stated.

"What the hell?" Tsuna yelled. "Kyoko-chan it's dangerous!"

"This is very bad." I said stepping back a little.

Tsuna pried I-pin off Kyoko's leg and held her above his head. Again the pinzus changed. Tsuna screamed and threw I-pin into the air when he saw this. That was when Gokudera entered.

"10th, you're here?" Gokudera asked.

Surprised, Gokudera caught I-pin in his hands. Again the pinzus changed.

"Gokudera-kun, watch out!" Tsuna cried. "Let go of that kid right now!"

"Oh, okay. Here you go!" he said smiling, and tossed it her to Tsuna.

"Not to me!" he cried.

"Idiots" I muttered, playing with my hair.

When Tsuna caught her, the pinzus changed again, six down four to go. He cried and tossed her to Reborn and me. For some reason, Reborn had changed into sports clothes.

"Toss!" he called hitting her like a volleyball.

"Don't give it back!" Tsuna freaked.

He in turn copied Reborn and sent it to the roof door.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto called, climbing out. "We've got repair work duty again."

"Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto looked up and saw I-pin's head flying towards him. Then something strange happened. His face suddenly went dark. He reached his hand out and grabbed her.

"Catcher!" he cried throwing her toward Tsuna. "Back to home!"

He thought she was a baseball? In mid-flight, the pinzus changed again

"You need to save everyone." Reborn stated.

He took out Leon, in gun mode, and fired the dying will bullet. The bullet hit Tsuna and he flew back a little. Then the usual transformation took place. So he's wearing blue today.

"REBORN!" he cried. I'll save everyone with my dying will!"

He caught I-pin and through her high into the sky. About half a mile up she exploded into a bright light.

"10th."

That's all you have to say?

"What was that?"

Good question Kyoko! Your naïve act never gets old.

"What's happening?"

Ditto for Yamamoto. Those two are unbelievable dense.  
>"Good job Tsuna."<p>

I really need to find more to say.

Tsuna looked into the sky and I followed his gaze. There was a small glint and then I saw I-pin. He caught her as she gently fell. After that his left DW Mode.

"It somehow worked." He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Geez, I ripped up another one." Tsuna complained after finding some spare clothes.<p>

I-pin growled from her spot on the ground. We had agreed to tie her up.

"Who is this?" Tsuna asked looking at the picture.

In it was man. His hair was in a similar style to Tsuna's but his face was just fat. He also had a cigar in his mouth.

"What a scary looking man." Kyoko commented.

We had all gathered around him to look at the picture.

"That is you." I-pin retorted. "I-pin will defeat!"

"Huh?"

"He's obviously a different guy!" Tsuna yelled showing her the picture.

Reborn set a pair of glasses on her head. She held onto the sides to hold them in place. She yelled in surprise when she saw Tsuna. She looked back between the picture and him.

"_I__'__m__sorry!_" she cried. "I-pin wrong…"

"It seems he has really bad eyes." Reborn commented.

"Did you wrongly try to attack the 10th, you bastard?" Gokudera growled as he squatted down. "I won't forgive you!"

I punched down on the top of Gokudera's head. He ended up lying facedown and unconscious.

"Don't yell at children!" I barked at his unconscious body.

"What? You just mad a mistake on your errand." Yamamoto smiled. "It happens all the time."

"Yeah." I agreed softly picking her up.

"A kid's errand, huh?" Tsuna laughed.

In the end we were all laughing with him. Minus Gokudera and Reborn. Gokudera was unconscious and Reborn, well Reborn is Reborn.

* * *

><p>"Reborn, say "ah"." Bianchi coxed the next morning.<p>

"Here you go." Nana said smiling. "Don't hesitate to eat, Reborn's new friend."

She set down a plate of sausages and eggs in front of I-pin. She also had rice and miso soup.

"_Thank__you._" She said softly, bowing slightly.

"Why are you at our house, I-pin?" Tsuna asked.

"I-pin has no job. I've decided to train in Japan."

"O-oh, really?" he said with a forced smile.

"I told her she could stay with us." I answered his unasked question.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Lambo-san appears!" Lambo stood proud at the other side of Tsuna. "See, Lambo-san came to eat breakfast!"

"Come in Lambo-kun." Nana smiled.

"Lambo-san is late for breakfast." I scolded him as I started to get up.

Suddenly I-pin jumped up and flipped near Tsuna's miso soup. Which ended up splattering on him

"Hot, hot, hot! What are you doing, I-pin?" he cried, rubbing his soaked shirt.

"You're dull, Tsuna." Reborn scolded. "Protect you own food!"

"Like I care!" he yelled. "What was that for, I-pin?"

"There is a strange broccoli monster!" she said seriously pointing at Lambo.

I laughed a little as Lambo lowered his head. I knew how he would react to this kind of thing.

"Wrong again." Tsuna mumbled. "Don't take it too hard, Lambo."

Lambo began to shake a little and make small noises. Anytime now he was going to do it. He raised his head and started to make large and silly movements.

"It's. A. Monster!" he yelled as deeply as he could.

"He's getting into it!" Tsuna yelled.

I slapped my hand on the table as I cracked up. This was too cute, and Tsuna's expression only made it better. Lambo jumped up onto the table and continued his thing.

"It's. A. Monster!"

I-pin ran away as he chased her around the table. Everyone but Tsuna had the foresight to remove their food off the table before it happened.

"Everyone's so cheerful." Nana sighed.

"Why does this have to happen?" Tsuna mumbled, bowing his head.

"Really so cheerful." Nana continued.

DING DONG!

"Yes! Huh?"

When Tsuna opened the door, we saw Yamamoto and Gokudera. Can't say I was expecting that.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted. "We've come over, Tsuna. Gokudera seemed bored too, so I called him over."

"If it's just Yamamoto I'd be worried." He explained. "I'd be enough anyway."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I questioned.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"There there, homework is fun with more people." Yamamoto laughed as he walked into the house.

"Anyway, both of you come in." Tsuna said with a forced smile.

We were almost in Tsuna's room when the kids jumped into it.

"It's. A. Monster!" Lambo yelled.

"Hey!" Gokudera yelled. "What the hell are you doing in 10th's house?"

They ignored him in favor of running around in circles so I answered.

"We all live here now."

"Oh, these guys live here too?" Yamamoto questioned, taking everything in stride.

Tsuna laughed nervously as he looked back and forth between Yamamoto and Gokudera. Then Gokudera ran into the room with a scary face and grabbed Lambo.

"You bastard." He sneered.

"Don't interrupt Lambo-san!" my brother whined.

Then my brother, being the genius that he is, farted in Gokudera's face.

"You stinking cow!" he growled.

Before he could do anything though, I hit him. In the head to be exact. With the door. Yah, I may have gone a bit over board.

"That's what you get for swearing at my brother." I said coldly to his corpse.

The kids ignored us and continued to run around each other in circles.

"HIII! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried. "Michael-kun, why did you do that?"

"He was being an ass."

"They're playing tag." Yamamoto laughed. "How nostalgic. I played it a lot when I was a kid."

"Yamamoto, I think you're mistaken." Tsuna said.

Suddenly, Gokudera revived and tried to strangle Lambo. I'M GOING TO FUCKEN KILL HIM! Was what was going through my mind.

"What are you doing, Gokudera-san?" someone asked.]

"Eh?" he asked.

We turned around and saw Haru there. When did she get in?

"Bullying little kids is horrible!" she yelled.

"Another annoying one." He sneered.

"Haru. Why are you here?" Tsuna asked as I rescued my brother.

'I came to hang out!" she said happily. "Oh! There's another cute one!"

"A dumpling monster." I-pin stated pointing to Haru.

"Hahi?"

That's not even the same level of near-sightedness.

"I'm a broccoli!" Lambo yelled after he recovered.

"Hm? Go away!" I-pin screamed, entering a stance.

Lambo was knocked off his feet and slammed into a wall. Ouch.

"Gotta.,, stay… calm." He cried as he stood up. "Lambo-san with his bushy head won't be beaten by someone like you with a freakish head!"

"Lambo, stop it!" both Tsuna and I yelled running forwards.

"You're just a tail-head! A tail-head!"

"Lambo, be quiet or I won't read you a bedtime story!" I threatened.

Apparently I was too late. I saw a flash of light behind us. I-pin's Pinzu Time Bomb has started.

"It's the countdown!" Tsuna yelled.

"Geh!" Gokudera cried.

"That dangerous game again?" Yamamoto asked.

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Tsuna cried as she attached herself to his leg.

"Let go!" Gokudera yelled, trying to pull her off. "Damn it."

"You shouldn't harass little kids!" Haru yelled.

"Tsuna the one being harassed here." I mumbled.

"Should you care about that right now?"

Good point Gokudera!

"If he explodes…" Tsuna started.

"Wah!"

I looked behind me and saw Lambo take out the Ten Year Bazooka.

'What are you doing, Lambo?" Tsuna asked. "No! There's no time left!"

"Do this." Reborn said, kicking Lambo in the head.

The force knocked the bazooka out of his hands and onto a detached I-pin. The trigger was pulled by a wire and set it off. A cloud of pink smoke enveloped the room.

"He used the Ten Year Bazooka on I-pin?" Tsuna asked.

"Now the explosion is taken to the future." Reborn explained.

"So the person here is…"

In the place I-pin used to be was a pretty girl. She had two long braids that hung in front of her and the rest of her hair was cover with a white bandana. She had large dark grey eyes and small eyebrows. She wore an apron over a blue pair of pants and a long white sleeve shirt. She was carrying a metal container of some sort.

"Huh?" She said. "I was in the middle of delivering food but now I'm here."

"I-pin is a girl?" Tsuna asked.

"N-no way." Gokudera gaped.

"Who's this? Someone you know?" Yamamoto asked.

"She's very pretty." Haru observed.

"You guys seriously need to get checked out." I complained. "First me and now I-pin? Why can't you guys tell who's a girl and who's a boy?"

"Oh no, the noodles will get soggy. Mr. Kawahira always gives out." She said worried.

"And her Japanese is perfect." Tsuna noticed.

I notice Haru pouting in the back.

"Oh, it's Sawada-san, hello." TYL I-pin greeted politely.

"I-pin, you've become very feminine." Tsuna commented.

Haru's mood is slowly getting darker.

"What are you saying?" she asked. "Nothing will come out of complimenting me."

Her shyness is normal. That's a relief.

"What about the Pinzu Time Bomb?" he asked. "And the kung fu?"

"Come on Sawada-san, that was a long time ago." She said waving her hand. "Right now I have to make my college tuition fees and I'm busy with work."

"Oh, I see."

"My teacher sealed my Pinzu Time bomb with a keyword when I wait martial arts." She explained.

So she's a normal girl now, huh? It's nice to now she was able to get out of the mafia. I guess people really can change.

"I have to go do my delivery now." TYL I-pin said with a small bow.

"Hey!" Lambo yelled. "Where's tail-head?"

"Huh, Lambo you stopped crying?" Tsuna asked.

"Ha!" TYL I-pin screamed. "The broccoli monster. Ah! My head!"

"I-pin, what's wrong?" I asked.

Suddenly she looked up. There, on her head, were the pinzus. Oh god, really?

"What? The keyword is "broccoli monster"?" Tsuna screamed. "Everyone run away!"

Before he could run however, I-pin attached herself to him.

"Hey!" Haru shouted. "What are you doing to Tsuna-san? Tsuna-san has Haru!"

If this is how she reacts to I-pin I can't wait till she finds out about Kyoko! That's going to be so much fun!

Both Haru and Gokudera grabbed her and tried to tear her off.

"Get away from the 10th!" Gokudera screamed.

"You're so popular, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled.

"He sure is." I agreed.

"That's not the problem." Tsuna whined.

"Hi." Bianchi greeted.

"Ah! Big sis." Gokudera choked before turning blue.

"Hi Gokuder's sister/Bianchi." Yamamoto and I chirped.

"Hey! Where's tail-head?" Lambo whined.

"Get off! Get off!" Haru screamed.

"Hey! Tail-head, tail-head!"

"Heh, looks like fun." Yamamoto laughed.

"I think I should run." I commented before grabbing Lambo and entering the house.

BOOM!

When I opened the door the garden was a battlefield. There were scorch marks surrounding Tsuna and everyone was just lying on the ground twitching.

"Why does this have to happen?" Tsuna muttered.

"Eh?" normal I-pin asked.

* * *

><p><strong>*Trans. Note - Gyoza = dumpling<strong>

****Trans. Note- the Pinzu is a set of pieces in Mahjong (Chinese gambling game) with pieces from 1 to 9**

**Sorry I didn't explain it in the previous chapter but Michael's weapon is like Yamamoto's. It activates when swung really fast. Also no one but Tsuna's family plus Haru know that Michael's a girl but they will find out eventually. Anyway this will become an 18xOC fanfic later. This chapter was based on episode 6 so if you have any questions about the story line, just watch it.**

**Thank you for reading, and please continue.**


	7. In Which I Get Pissed

Chapter 7 – In Which I Get Pissed

"Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo. Lambo, the nice bomber-head calf."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera growled at Lambo.

"What do you mean?" Lambo asked happily from fence he was walking on. "I was just passing by."

I felt a soft smile touch my lips. Passing by, yeah right. He was currently carrying one of his many large weapons of mass destructions on his shoulder.

Today, the morning walk routine was shaken up a little. Before it was usually just Tsuna and I that came to school together. Sometimes my brother would follow us hoping to (un) successfully defeat Reborn, or we would meet Kyoko or Haru on the way, but it was usually it was just Tsuna and I. Today however, we were joined by Gokudera and Yamamoto. Both of them flanked Tsuna while I drifted along quietly, a couple steps behind them.

"Is that what someone looks like when they just "pass by"?" Tsuna complained loudly.

"Ha ha ha! Those are some pretty amazing toys." Yamamoto laughed his usual happy laugh.

He really is dense… oh well, I guess it is better that way. If he wasn't he probably wouldn't have joined the family, and that would've been bad.

"The guys in the Bovino Family in Italy sent this because I'm working so hard!" Lambo bragged happily before looking around him. "Reborn, where are you?"

That's a lie, they only gave it to you because I threatened them with death. And I threatened them with death because you kept crying about how you weren't beating Reborn lately (or ever)! I really hate being an older sister sometimes, protectiveness come along with the job. And do you really think Reborn is going to show up just because you call him? He isn't that simple

"Did you call me?"

How fate loves to prove me wrong. There was a rustling noise on the wall next to us. A cloth became visible and it fell to reveal Reborn. That was a cool trick, exactly what you would expect from the worlds greatest hitman

"What the hell?" Tsuna cried.

The cloth turned several colors before transforming into Leon. Doesn't Reborn ever get called on animal abuse? Some of the stuff he does to Leon can't be legal. Well he is a hitman so I guess it doesn't matter.

"That's the Shadow technique." Reborn explained nonchalantly. "The trick is to show no sign of your presence."

Well that's obvious. But the name is a little tacky.

"Reborn! Brace yourself!" Lambo yelled shifting his weapons into a better position.

"Tsuna's mama made this cake." Reborn said.

He brought out a slice of white cake with a strawberry on top. He tossed it into the air and it landed in Lambo's mouth.

"I love shortcake!" Lambo murmured while chewing.

"It has a bomb in it though."

I looked at Reborn and saw him holding a grenade pin in his left hand. Oh dear. Lambo stuck out his tongue and showed us the grenade. Then it exploded. Lambo was sent crying into the stratosphere.

"He has no mercy." Tsuna cried.

"It's fine. He's just annoying." Gokudera said bluntly.

SMACK! The person owning this house might need a new gate. And Gokudera might need a new head; I think I may of hit him too hard this time. Oh well.

"Toys these days are so well made." Yamamoto commented, while Tsuna spazzed out behind me, and Gokudera slowly bled to death.

"That is true." I agreed, setting the gate back in place.

"AHHHH!" Tsuna screamed clutching his head.

"W-what is it, 10th?" Gokudera croaked weakly from his spot on the road.

"I forgot I had a promise with Kyoko-chan!"

"A promise?" Yamamoto asked.

"Are you two dating?" I teased evilly. "Took you long enough."

"N-no!" Tsuna yelled blushing. "Yesterday, I promised to meet up with Kyoko-chan early to work on our research project. What do I do?"

Tsuna, it's better to never complain in front of Reborn. Don't you ever learn? You just end up having a DW moment, which is usually embarrassing for you.

"No matter how fast I go, I'll definitely be late." He continued, not sensing my criticism.

"You don't know before you try." Reborn said picking up Leon and morphing him into a well-known green gun. "Get to school with your dying will."

"Wait a seconded!" Tsuna screamed.

BANG!

"It's dying will time!" Reborn spoke.

Dying will time, huh? Oddly fitting. I should remember that, it'd be a fun thing to say.

"Reborn!"

Huh, plain and red today.

"I'll go to school with my dying will!"

And then, the magic bullet enhanced Tsuna ran as fast as he could. Which was pretty fast in DW Mode. I looked at the dust as that he kicked up behind him, it was taller than I was. Okay I wasn't that tall, but even Yamamoto wasn't as tall as the dust cloud.

"When he's wearing only underwear, he's pretty awesome." Yamamoto commented happily. "Oh?"

We all looked down at the road. There was a familiar grey bag on it.

"The 10th forgot his bag." Gokudera whispered.

"It can't be helped." I sighed picking up the bag. "A clutz is still a clutz no matter how hyped up on DWB's he is."

"Let's deliver it to him." Yamamoto said.

"The 10th isn't a clutz!" Gokudera yelled at me before turning to Reborn. "But can you hit him with the dying will bullet for that?"

"You'll understand soon." Reborn answered mysteriously.

* * *

><p>I love the end of school. There's just something so relieving about being able to leave the soul crushing boredom of something the adults called 'education'. It was just cruel and unusual punishment for something we didn't do. Everything we learned I already knew. Probably because of ST No.1, not that I would ever admit it. I was about to leave when Reborn stopped me.<p>

"Tsuna is having a match with the boxing club leader."

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"New family member." He answered shortly before leaving.

"I don't have to come, do I?" I asked.

I got no answer. I'll just take that as a yes. Whoo hoo! Freedom!

"Tsuna is joining the boxing club?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. "Maybe I should get him on the baseball club."

"Moron!" Gokudera yelled. "The 10th doesn't have time to waist on something as trivial as baseball!"

"There, there. Baseball isn't useless." Yamamoto said semi-peacefully.

I raised my eyebrow. Was that I hint of anger I heard? I guess he really does take baseball seriously. I slipped away as they did they're usual bickering. If I stayed they would just drag me with them, which I didn't want. Today, I just wanted to relax. As I reached the door it suddenly opened.

"B-big sis?" Gokudera managed to choke out before collapsing.

"Ah, where is Reborn?" Bianchi asked, ignoring her dieing brother. "He said something about boxing to me."

You know, I really think you should be more concerned about your brother. If he were Lambo I would be tearing this place apart trying to help him.

"Ah, are you going to watch Tsuna as well?" Yamamoto chirped. "Why don't you join us?"

And of course, the dense one doesn't notice anything. Why am I not surprised?

"I think I should help Gokudera." I answered quickly. "Why don't you guys just go ahead?"

"Huh?"

They both looked down. They finally seemed to notice the nearly dead body next to them. I grabbed an arm and slung it over my shoulder. Gokudera was surprisingly light.

"I'll take him to the nurses office."

"Okay!" Yamamoto said with his usual cheer. "See you later!"

And so I was free. I slowly trudged down the hall. I sighed with relief. I really didn't like boxing. Seeing two half naked guys go at it was slightly disturbing to me. Not to mention boring. I never understood why people felt the need to watch that sort of thing.

When I got to the nurse's office the nurse took one look at Gokudera and pointed to a bed. I guess she's used to this by now. How many times have we had to bring Gokudera here? I mentally counted as I gently set him down. I gave up after the fourth incident, there were too many to count. After setting Gokudera down I left. I also didn't like hospitals. They were just creepy. It probably didn't help that the ones I did visit when I was younger were filled with angry Mafiosos. Angry Mafiosos aren't the nicest bunch of people.

As I walked around I found myself drifting toward to roof again. It was the only place that was actually quiet, minus the reception room for obvious reasons. As I reached the door to the roof I felt a sudden chill. I brushed it off. There was no reason to be afraid, Reborn, along with Yamamoto and Bianchi, was with Tsuna, and Gokudera was with the nurse. I really should learn to trust my gut instinct.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" Hibari asked threateningly.

It was actually sounded like more of a statement than a question. Like he was saying, 'this is my spot, piss off'. Well at least I know why the roof is always empty. But why wasn't he ever here at lunchtime? We were as loud ass hell during then and he never showed. He probably just ate in the reception room.

"Hello Vampire-san." I answer tiredly.

Cue glare, and deadly life threatening fight. I almost cried. All I wanted was a little peace and quiet, was that so much to ask for? Apparently it was from all the crap I was getting lately. Why god, just why? I barely had time to activate my weapons before he attacked. Time to go into suicide mode.

"So what where you doing on the roof?" I asked casually. "Usually you're just lurking inside your lair."

He swung one of his tonfas at my head and I ducked down low to dodge. I counter with a quick shot at his crotch. He stops the cheap blow before it could connect. I was a little surprised that I aimed there, I felt a little dirty after that.

"Is this going to happen every time we meet?"

He tried to uppercut me but I sidestepped it and aimed a downward blow to his head. He raised one of his tonfas horizontally to block the blow. I use it to flip myself over him, my feet making an arc.

"Do you stalk me or something?"

I landed awkwardly and twirled around on the balls of my foot to face Hibari. While I did this he tried to trip me by aiming for my legs but I jumped up and dodged the blow. I wasn't, however, prepared for his second tonfa to appear and attack and slam into my stomach. I felt my lower back move behind me and my arms, legs and head trail in front. I flew through the air and hit the fence that surrounded the roof. I then flew through said fence, leaving a decent sized hole in it, and proceeded to fall off the roof. I saw Hibari's eyes widen a little and felt my own copy the motion.

"Oh, crap." Was all I could manage to say.

And once more I found myself falling off the roof of the school. I really hope this doesn't become a habit, it would be a rather annoying one to have. I scrambled to find something to grab so I could stop or slow down my fall. I clawed at the wall but they were too smooth to cling to, and the trees were too far away to grab. About six meters off the ground I decided to do something from the movies. It was a classic move for a character that was free falling. I tightened my grip on my chakrams and then shoved them as hard as I could into the concrete wall.

One thing you should know about this move is that TV lies about a lot of facts concerning it. First, my chakrams only went a couple inches into the wall, not the five or six you usually see on TV, a couple inches isn't very stable ether. Second, the short combination of my rapid fall and sudden stop nearly ripped my arms from their sockets, putting me in extreme pain, and as you should know, pain is bad. Third, when you rip though concrete it isn't very silent, the noise from the action set my teeth on edge and nearly deafened me, my ears were ringing when it stopped.

Roughly one meter above the ground I managed to stop. I lifted my feet up to chest height and pushed on the wall until my weapons popped out. I did a quick back flip before landing unbalanced on my feet. I am never doing that again! Oh what the hell am I thinking? God hates me! It's so going to happen again. I was shaking once I managed to balance myself. I wasn't shaking from fear, oh no! I was shaking from rage. All I wanted was to avoid a spectacle. I even went out of my way to miss from Tsuna's fight with the new member. But nooooo. I just had to run into an angry Hibari. An angry Hibari that wants to kill me, but didn't have a real reason this time. I was willing to let him attack me if there was a real reason, like that time I set a classroom on fire during science, and how I did it no one knows.

I looked up and saw Hibari on the roof. Which only pissed me off even more. Giving in to my feelings I took a deep breath and did one of the stupidest things I have, and probably ever will do.

"I HATE YOU, JACKASS!" I screamed up towards Hibari. "AND I'M NOT PAYING FOR THE DAMADGE ETHER! JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND GO TO HELLLLL!"

After giving him a piece of my mind I turned around and stalked away. I knew I was leaking waves of killing intent but I didn't care. I was so mad I didn't even notice that I was heading towards Tsuna and co. or that Gokudera was nearby.

"Oi!" he yelled. "Woman!"

"What!" I snapped.

He took a step back, I guess he can sense killing intent. He almost looked scared of me. I noticed that he was still clutching his stomach slightly. I really didn't care at this point. All I wanted to do was find someone to kill, and quick.

"W-where is 10th?" he stuttered.

"This way." I growled, stalking towards the boxing club.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera." Yamamoto called.<p>

"Hayato." Bianchi called as well.

We had just entered the boxing club when Gokudera had found the need to knock someone unconscious. I really wanted to be the one to do that.

"If it's for the 10th, I won't care if my sister is here!" he choked.

"I'm just here to kill someone." I muttered darkly.

Faintly I heard Tsuna scream and ask what was wrong with me. I just sent him one of my glares. He immediately shut up.

"What do we do, Reborn?" Bianchi asked.

I listened too. I wasn't so mad that I would ignore Reborn's advice. That my friends isn't suicidal, it was just plain suicide.

"Well, just fight them as you with." He answered.

I smiled savagely at that. This is going to be so much fun~!

"Let's go, Poison Cooking!" Bianchi called"

"Go!" Some big guy yelled.

"Oh!" five guys behind him agreed.

They were all wearing the same thing, black karate uniform with orange sash. Well that makes it easier, now I know who's and enemy and who isn't. Lucky! They all ran forwards while yelling.

"Extreme Rush!" someone yelled.

I looked over towards the voice and saw the new member. He had tan skin, around the same shade as Yamamoto and white hair. He also had a scar above his left eye. He was wearing a pair of boxing gloves and shorts, but wasn't wearing a shirt. He punched out so fast I could only see the after shadow. He was just taking guys down like flies.

Yamamoto joined the fray as well. He was jumping over guys and dodging kicks and punches with ease.

"Gyoza Fist!" I-pin cried.

She threw out her technique to two random guys. A yellow cloud enveloped them and then they started to jump around before collapsing.

"Poison Cooking!" Bianchi yelled smiling.

She threw purple pizza at the enemy and they screamed in pain.

"Take this!" Gokudera growled.

He ran toward the enemy with small sticks of dynamite. He placed some in each of their sashes.

"Pick-pocket bomb." He stated before they blew up.

I was cornered by a large group of the enemy. They all looked extremely arrogant. Bad move, arrogance reminds me of a certain skylark. I saw them start to look scared as I let an insane smile cross my face. I had snapped, and I loved it. I didn't even get my weapon out.

"Play time~" I sang before attacking.

I danced around each person letting them panic and take each other out. If one threw a punch I ducked and let it hit another guy, if they tried to charge me I moved out of the way and let them hit the wall. In the end it only took me forty seconds to beat them.

"Everyone's so strong!" Haru yelled in awe.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Lambo yelled. "Lambo-san is a lot stronger!"

"Dorya!" the largest guy yelled.

He swung his legs out one at a time toward the white headed guy. Each time whitey managed to dodge. Right before whitey attacked I thought I saw the kanji for 'extreme' on his glove. Nah, I was probably seeing things.

"Extreme corkscrew punch!" he yelled.

Okay, maybe I did see it. The big guy took the punch straight in the face and collapsed. A similar looking guy dressed in white grabbed Kyoko and ran for it.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna called.

He quickly jumped out of the boxing ring and ran after her.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko cried.

The guy suddenly turned around and let go of Kyoko.

"Okay!" he said. "I won't let you get in the way!"

He threw a punch at Tsuna. Tsuna, being the wimp that he is, just stood there and screamed.

"Counter it, Tsuna." Reborn commanded.

Tsuna surprisingly actually did that. He threw out a punch of his own. The other guy's punch went straight past him, while Tsuna's caught him straight in the face and knocked him back.

"He did it!" Gokudera cheered weakly. "As expected from the 10th!"

"Tsuna-san, you're amazing!" Haru cried. "A super dangerous punch filled with love for Haru!"

Delusional much?

"Don't make it so meaningful!" Tsuna yelled. "I did that?"

"Yup." Reborn confirmed. "Without the help of the dying will bullet."

OMG! It's a miracle! Dame-Tsuna did something by himself! Call his mother; this is a proud day in the Sawada household!

* * *

><p>I looked at the aftermath of the battle. The enemy, which I now know as the high school karate club, where scattered all over the room looking quite dead. Everyone in the family was gathered together, minus Gokudera who looked sick, in one corner of the room.<p>

"The unity of the family is stronger." Reborn observed.

"Family?" Whitey, now know as Ryohei, asked. "What's that family thing?"

"A passionate guy like him is needed, too." Reborn commented, looking at Ryohei.

Okay I'm leaving. I've beaten enough people for today. I slipped out the clubroom when no one was looking. As I left I noticed the middle school karate club.

"We'll never give up!" the largest said, leaning on one of the other members. "Someday we'll get ourselves a hot girl!"

"Yeah." The other members agreed.

I leaned back a little when they started to cry. Was all that really necessary? I mean, sure your all guys, but a hot girl? Why don't you set your sight a little lower guys?

"What are you doing there?" came a familiar voice.

I felt my self stiffen. That voice… it wasn't him was it? If it was, I swear I'm going to go over and hit him.

"Hiba…" the largest started. "ri…san."

"If you're crowding," Hibari continued coolly. "I'll kill you."

"Excuse us!" they screamed before running away.

Hibari looked at them dully before looking in my direction. He looked slightly surprised to see me there. Remembering my promise, I stalked over to him. I stopped right in front of him. We regarded each other for a moment. Then I slapped him on the top of his head. He looked like he was going to kill me after that. Not that I cared.

"Jackass!" I hissed before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter, I nearly killed myself writing it. my STUPID computer decided to delete this chapter when I was almost done. I remembered though, that I forgot to clear a few things up. 1, DWB=Dying Will Bullet. 2, DW Mode=Dying Will Mode. 3, Michael's weapons are like Yamamoto's, they activate when swung really fast. Anyway, this chapter was based off episode 7, obviously. In the next one Dino should show up. I going to enjoy writing about him.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue.**


	8. When Giant Turtles Attack

Chapter 8 – When Giant Turtles Attack

It was turning out to be a pretty good day. The weather was nice, no test, and only a couple of people had called my charge "Dame-Tsuna". Yup, today was turning out to be pretty good.

I couldn't say the same for the rest of the week however. Ever since my little episode with Hibari I had been extra paranoid at school. He managed to hunt me down twice in the hallways but each time I escaped via the window. Then there was that one awkward time when he came to the gangs class cause we were being too loud. I freaked out a bit and threw my desk at him before I ran. That was really awkward. The situation has gotten so bad that even Yamamoto and Kyoko could tell that something was wrong.

"I bet Reborn is waiting for me at home." Tsuna complained on our way back from school. "Maybe I should run away."

"Nah." I answered nonchalantly as I swung my backpack slung over one shoulder. "He'd just hunt you down and make your life even more miserable."

"Eh?"

In front of us was a group of men in black suits. It was like everyone from the Men In Black had joined together in front of the house. And that wasn't a good thing. In my experience, MIB looking people usually meant that some big ass Mafia person was around, or that the Feds were, which was even worse if you were a Mafioso. Of course there's the off chance that the MIB actually do exist and a monster is currently running ramped around your house

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped.

They all turned around a looked at us. It was a little intimidating see how more than a few of them had scars.

"HIIII!"

Tsuna tripped as he backed up and landed on his butt. Real smooth Tsuna. That makes us look so mature and mafia like. The scream helped a lot as well.

"Yo." I said lazily, lifting my hand slightly above my shoulder and raising and eyebrow.

"Welcome home, Master Sawada Tsunayoshi." One of them said respectfully before they cleared a path for us.

Huh, no welcome for me? I feel so unloved.

"Huh?" Tsuna cried.

"Go ahead."

"Come on Tsuna." I muttered, dragging him up. "Let's see what this is all about."

We walked in the path that they had created. I just walked through with my hands in my pocket, like I did this everyday, which I kind of did. It was something I had to get used to, for some reason people like to show off all their men when they hire a hitman, I guess it makes them feel big or safer. Meh, I didn't really care as long as I got paid.

Tsuna however, was still a few meters behind me, hugging his bag to his chest looking extremely scared and uncomfortable. When he reached the gate he screamed and ran for the door. That was a little sad.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun." Nana greeted after Tsuna slammed the door shut. "We have a guest."

"What?" Tsuna asked.

He frowned and slid his shoes off before he headed upstairs. I was already half way down the hall by then, Tsuna really was too slow.

"I never knew Reborn-kun had such a handsome friend." She giggled.

He's Reborn. His friends can't be ugly, it just doesn't happen.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he entered his room. "What did you do now? Eh? Waaa!" he screamed. "They're in the house too!"

I smirked as I got undressed in my room. Tsuna was a very vocal person, I guess that came form having a good pair of lungs. Or was it the other way around? I played with the idea as I got changed.

I put on a loose dark purple t-shirt that hung down to a little past my waist with the yin-yang symbol on the back and front. It was pretty standard design except that that the white parts were the same purple as the rest of the shirt and it had a black border around it. For pants I slipped into a pair of loose black shorts that ended just below my knees with lots of pockets. I also put on my jacket with the zipper left open. I loved my jacket, it was mainly black with a hood on it, and like the shirt it had a yin-yang symbol, only this one was a combination of almost white gray and almost black gray with a medium gray border, it looked close to the original but you could always tell something was off with the coloring.

I was about to leave when I saw a black baseball cap on the bed. I picked it up and stared at it. What the hell, I put it on and slid my ponytail through the hole in the back. I took a quick look and smiled. I looked like a gangster. Tsuna was so going to freak out.

"Yo, head of the Vongola." Someone said as I got to Tsuna's room.

"Huh?"

"I've come all the way from Italy to visit." He continued, turning his chair around. "I'm the 10th generation boss of the Cavallone Family. My name's Dino."

I wasn't really a girly girl but even I could tell this guy was a total babe magnet. He had warm brown eyes and a skater boy hairdo that gave off a play full look. He was wearing a black shirt with some sort of a design on it and brown slacks. he was also wearing a green jacket that had black fur on the edges with the zipper open. As I said, total babe magnet, but not really my type. Not that I really had one.

Sigh, I'm probably the only girl in the school, minus Kyoko, that doesn't know what kind of guy she'd like to date. Then again, I'm not really seen as a girl so if I did like a guy they would probably think I was gay. The joys of being me.

"Cavallone…" Tsuna stated backing up a bit. "As in mafia?"

Ding ding ding! Bravo Tsuna! You're learning to expect that everything in your life can somehow be related back to the mafia in some twisted or untwisted way.

Dino's eyes seemed to narrow slightly after that statement. I saw Tsuna tense up a bit hesitation. Then the moment was over.

"Ha ha ha!" Dino laughed, breaking the tense atmosphere. "This is no good!"

"Eh?"

He got up off the chair and walked towards Tsuna.

"You have no aura." He stated bluntly. "You don't look daring. You have no drive, an there's no anticipation about you."

Tsuna seemed to get more embarrassed each time Dino commented about something. I was trying to stop my laughing.

"Your legs are short, too." Reborn added. "You have no money and no power."

Tsuna looked pissed after Reborn's little critique. I was leaning on the door and shaking, my hand across my mouth to stop my laughter from the sheer stupidity of all this.

"He looks unlucky, too." Dino said looking at Reborn. "He has zero talent as a boss."

"Yup."

That was it. I suddenly cracked and burst out laughing, my head facing the ceiling. Tsuna, Dino, and his men suddenly jumped and looked around wildly. Reborn just looked the same as usual. They finally noticed me, leaning heavily on the doorframe and clutching my stomach, still laughing. I almost had my giggles under control when I got a look at their faces. I just cracked up again. I slid off the frame and crouched down on my knees laughing hysterically. I think I mentally disturbed them.

"Y-you should see the look on your faces!" I managed to gasp.

Ignoring me, Tsuna turned to Reborn and did his usual thing. Ask random questions that might get him killed, luckily he didn't die this time.

"Reborn! Who are these guys?"

"Dino is my senior pupil." Reborn inform.

"A senior pupil?"

* * *

><p>"I said a lot of harsh things, but don't take it badly, Vongola 10th." Dino said after we, I, had settled down. "Before I met Reborn, I had no talent for being a boss."<p>

We were all sitting around the little table in Tsuna's room. If someone were to look at us, they probably would of thought we were practicing a skit or something. It looked real but the setting was just too casual for it to actually be real.

"Before you met Reborn?" Tsuna asked. "Does that mean-!"

"Before I came here, I was training Dino to become a mafia boss." Reborn stated.

"Seriously?" Tsuna yelled, pulling off one of his patented funny faces.

"Reborn's lessons were no easy task." Dino smiled. "There were many times I thought I'd die."

He told us about all the things he had to do, from passing tests to fighting bears. I could almost hear Tsuna crying inside. You have it easy Tsuna, I got my first mini Reborn when I was nine, how do you think I felt? I was 9, you're 14! Life so isn't fair.

"Thanks to him I'm now a boss in charge of 5,000 family members." Dino stated. "The truth is, I wanted to learn a lot more from Reborn, but he said e had to go to you, so I saw him off."

Was he bragging? It sort of sound like it but at the same time it doesn't. Strange.

"Are you suicidal like me?" I asked, mildly curious.

"Um…" Tsuna started, ignoring me. "I have no interest in becoming a mafia boss whatsoever. I don't mind if you take Reborn back with you."

A perfectly sane idea Tsuna. Only weirdoes like me would want someone like Reborn. Or fighting maniacs like Hibari. Or someone who is just plain emo, like Sasuke from Naruto. Or some- oh screw it. Anyone who would want Reborn is messed up in the head is what I'm basically trying to say.

Dino narrowed his eyes again, which in turn made Tsuna jump backwards in fear. I sighed and looked at Dino's subordinates. Using body language, I sent a message saying that basically said 'look at what I have to deal with everyday'. They gave me a couple looks of pity, which made me feel slightly better.

"Ha ha ha!" Dino laughed again. "Just like Reborn says. You're exactly like I used to be."

"Except for the fact that you were probably a complete babe magnet." I stated bored.

Everyone except Reborn looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Just saying."

"Um, who are you?" Dino asked, slightly suspicious.

"Michael Green." I answered shortly.

"The Berserker?" he asked surprised.

I smirked at him and waited for the usual info. It was fun having a reputation. People felt the need to state it when you're mentioned.

"As in the hitman that might be as good as Reborn?" he continued. "The one that took down the FBI's Italian branch in one night?"

"I had help." I offered. "And it was more like a week."

I internally smiled at the expression on Tsuna's face. He really didn't know anything about me, did he? That wasn't really a good thing.

"I thought you would be older," He stated confused "and I heard you were a girl."

SNAP!

Reborn suddenly looked at me and Tsuna gave a quieter version of one of his patented "HIII"s. Even Dino's group felt that something was wrong. That was understandable, I was practically drowning the entire house in my killing intent. I was getting really tired of people calling me a boy. Oh, I also managed to make a crack appear in the table.

"Michael…" Reborn warned.

"… I'm gonna go for a walk…" I stated softly.

I got up and left the room quickly. I need to release some steam or I was going to kill someone. Probably a blond from the way I was feeling.

I had just left the house when I heard someone yell.

I looked up and saw some familiar pink grenades falling from Tsuna's window. Dino jumped out and managed to throw two of them into the sky again but missed one. Before he could do anything my chakram was already flying though the air. It hit the grenade and sliced it in half, making it explode in midair. With a quick tug on the wire attached to it, my chackram came flying back to me after making a small arc. I caught it nimbly in my fingers and let it morph back into my bracelet.

"The boss did it again." One of the men surrounding the house said.

"He puts us on edge at least once a day." Laughed another

"Come on, that's not true." Dino mumbled.

"He's so cool." Tsuna murmured in awe.

"Do you understand?" Reborn asked. "A boss is someone who puts his life on the line for his subordinates."

"Don't just try to connect everything together!" Tsuna shouted.

"Dino, you're staying here tonight." Reborn ordered. "I've already gotten permission from Mama."

"What?"

"I don't mind, but what about these guys?" Dino asked.

"Your subordinates can return."

"I'll feel at ease if you're with Reborn-san." One of the men stated.

"I'll feel a lot better." Another agreed.

"Geez, you guys." Dino muttered. "Okay then, I might as well start lecturing the Vongola 10th."

* * *

><p>During the excitement I managed to slip away. It was a small relief. I really wanted to kill the blonde. I found myself wondering around town for a couple of hours, not doing anything, just walking around. For some reason people were avoiding me, I guess that was natural. I had my hood up and with the baseball cap on as well, so I guess I looked like a gangster.<p>

The sun had just set when I found myself at the school. I didn't even think before I went in. I wanted to be alone, who would be in the school at this hour. It was quiet and that was all I wanted.

I was just about to enter the building went I noticed someone was nearby. Well that was great, maybe I could leave before they notice-.

"What are you doing here?" came a cold voice.

Screw you god. Screw you. Why did he have to be here?

"It's none of your business, Vampire-san." I answered coldly.

"Trespassing on school grounds after school hours is forbidden." Hibari replied from behind me. "For breaking the school rules I'll bite you to death."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I really didn't want to put up with this right now. Couldn't I just get one freaking break? Was that too much to ask for?

"I really don't want to do this right now Vampire-san."

As usual I was ignored and attacked. He swung his tonfa at my chest and I jumped backwards. I activated my weapons and brought them up to block his next attack. I think something snapped in me at that point. Before he could react I swung one of my chakrams out in a horizontal swipe at his own chest. He leapt backwards but before he could do anything I was already behind him. He looked at me in surprise, but then again that was expected, before today I had never really shown any of my true strength. I had just defended myself or ran away. Unfortunatly I was too pissed for any of that. We continued in this fashion for a while, I managed to land more blows than he did, before I managed to come to my senses a little. After that the fun ended.

"Okay that's enough." I stated deactivating my weapons and holding up my hands.

Again I was ignored. I slid to the side to avoid being hit. And so this continued for a while, him trying to hit me while I tried to make peace. Finally I had enough, I crouched down and tackled his waist, knocking his tonfas out of his hands while I was at it.

"I said that was enough." I growled, straddling his stomach and pinning his hands to his side. "Can't any of you guys take a god damn hint? Or is everyone in this town a moron~."

I obviously pissed him off seeing how he started to glare at me with more intensity than usual. Yes people, more than usually, he's always glaring at me since the whole "Jackass" thing.

"I mean, almost none of you people can tell I'm a girl!" I whined, almost forgetting about the skylark underneath me. "Is it that hard to tell? Even the teachers don't notice! It says on my freaking ID that I'm a female but does anyone notice? Nooooo. And then every time I think I can get some peace and quiet you come along."

I glared at him as I said this.

"Did I do something to you in a past life?" I continued. "Do I really deserve to have you try to kill me all the time? If you were part of a family I attacked I could understand. But you aren't! So why the hell do you keep attacking me?"

I felt myself slump a little after that. It felt good to express myself. I didn't really care that people didn't think I was girly. It was more of the fact that they couldn't really tell I was one without me informing them. I mean, even my mom and dad though I was a boy when they first adopted me. I was even wearing one of those horrible skirts!

I got off him and dusted myself off a little. I should probably go home now. I looked over at Hibari, who had also gotten up. I sighed and did something that I probably shouldn't. I bowed to him and apologized.

"I'm very sorry for yelling at you just now." I said looking at the ground. "I also apologize for calling you a "jackass" last week. I hope you can forgive me."

I quickly straightened and ran away. You never knew, he might still be mad at me. Scratch that, he probably wanted to kill me, a lot of people did.

But when I left the campus I couldn't help but smile when I heard a small "hmp" behind me. It's kind of nice when he doesn't try to kill me.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, eat up." Nana said happily.<p>

"Thank you." Dino answered happily. "It's so good!"

We were all gathered around the table. Lambo was currently on my lap as I helped him eat and I-pin was across from us. Nana was to our right at the head of the table and Tsuna at the other end. Dino was on Tsuna's right while Reborn was on his left. Dino had shed his jacket and so had I, but I kept the cap, it was starting to grow on me.

I was currently rather happy. While I had gone on my little walk, Tsuna and Reborn had told Dino my gender. I had gotten a very sincere apology, which I accepted.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, cute sworn brother?" Dino asked. "I'll give you advise as the senior student."

"Oh…"

I could see Tsuna was torn. I sighed it wasn't easy being him. On one hand he wants to friends with Dino, but on the other he doesn't want to join the mafia to do that, which is the only real way that can happen. Sigh its tough being a new recruit.

"Oh, yeah." Dino asked. "Does Tsuna have a Family yet?"

"Right now there's only Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Michael." Reborn answered. "The prospective ones are Hibari and Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Those are just friend and upperclassmen! Geez!" Tsuna protested. "But why did you come here anyway, Reborn? It seemed like you were doing better with Dino-san."

"The Vongola Family is the center of our Family alliances." Dino answered. "They are prioritized over all other families."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked in amazement. "The Vongola family is that great?"

"Yup!" I answered. "So you better not mess up or the whole mafia system might get screwed."

"Oh my, Dino-kun, you've spilled so much." Nana chided.

"Eh?" he asked.

I looked over to his spot and sweat dropped. It was a complete mess. There was rice all over his bowl and table. He was blushing furiously from embarrassment.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"If Dino doesn't have his subordinates by him, he's useless." Reborn explained.

I frowned. That's a pretty big problem. What if he got into a fight and none of them were around? And what if it was a dangerous one? Would he put them in danger by making them stay or send them away and doom himself?

"Huh?"

"He's the type of person that can't use his power unless it's for the Family." Reborn continues. "Without his subordinates his reflexes decrease greatly, too."

"What is that?" Tsuna asked. "Is that like the ultimate Boss predisposition?"

"That has got to kill his charm a little." I stated, and was ignored.

I swear, sometimes I feel as if I'm not even in the same room when I speak.

"Again with that Reborn." Dino grumbled. "You believe me, right Tsuna?"

Kind of hard to do that when you make such a huge mess just from eating.

"I usually eat with a fork and knives, so I just can't use chopsticks well."

So? I usually ate with forks and knives and I didn't make such a huge mess when I first ate with chopsticks. Hell even Lambo doesn't make such a big mess and he's only five.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Tsuna agreed

"Lambo-san ate it all!" Lambo cried as he stretched his arms out.

"Good job Lambo!" I laughed.

He was just too cute at times.

"Lambo-kun, do you want to take a bath too?" Nana asked.

"Lambo-san will take one!" he cried, jumping off my lap.

"The tub isn't filled yet." Nana chided.

I sighed. When will he listen?

"AAAAAHH!"

"Lambo!" Tsuna and I yelled.

"What is it?" Dino asked.

He got up at around the same time as me but tripped over his own feet. I stopped myself before I stomped on him. Even if he wasn't mine, he was still a mafia boss.

"D-Dino-san, are you all right?" I heard Tsuna question behind me.

"Oww ow… I tripped over my foot."

"Huh?"

"Same as usual." Reborn muttered.

"Seriously?" Tsuna screeched, pulling one of his faces.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled. "What is it?"

Dino and I stood behind him as he opened the door. My brother had a scared face on and was standing in the tub.

"Lambo, don't get in the bath with your clothes on." Tsuna chided.

Wait, I could see him? Shouldn't he be shorter than the tub?

Suddenly my brother rose, and underneath him, was a giant turtle.

"ROAR!"

"HIIIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed. "A turtle?"

Lambo wobbled on the shell and fell over. Not thinking I rushed forwards and caught him before he hit the ground. I looked up, however, and saw that the turtle thing's face was right in front of mine. I punched it in the face than ran behind Dino, Lambo in tow.

"Ugh, when did Enzo get away?" Dino sighed.

"That's the turtle form before?" Tsuna asks.

"Enzo?"

"Enzo is a special sponge-type turtle that grows when he takes in water." Reborn explained. "At it's biggest it could eat a whole house."

"What the hell?" Tsuna cried.

"Still confused on why it's in the house." I deadpanned.

Enzo, as it was now know as, started to chew at, tear the pieces, the tub. I wonder who his dentist is? He's got to be pretty good.

"Leave to I-pin." I-pin declared.

She moved into a Gyosa pose and thrust her fist out. It didn't' really affect him but it did make him roar at us before going back to chewing.

"I-pin's Gyosa Fist didn't work." Tsuna shouted worried.

"Turtles can hold their breath for a long time, after all." Reborn commented.

"Stay back. If I can't take care of my won pet, it's a disgrace onto the Cavallone Family." Dino commanded as he pulled out his whip. "Calm down, Enzo!"

"Is that a good idea?" I asked. "None of you subordinates are here."

As usual I was ignored, and chaos ensued. Dino brought his whip in a broad swing. I was able to dodge and, by default because I was carrying him, so was Lambo. Tsuna, however, got a face full of leather.

"Owowow." Tsuna cried.

"Sorry, I missed." Dino apologized.

We were right behind you. How did you manage to even get the whip to bend at that angle?

"He causes more harm than help." I grumbled, setting down Lambo. "Lambo, be a good boy and go help Mama, okay?"

He gave me a nod and a smile before bouncing off towards the kitchen.

"Lambo-san will help!'

"Now you understand that Dino is practically useless without his subordinates." Reborn said calmly.

"I can't believe that Dino would be like that…" Tsuna whimpered.

ROAR!

While we were all talking, Enzo had crawled out of the bath and towards the door. We all took a step back as he roared at us, he was pretty intimidating.

"HIIIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed. "The bath!"

That's what you care about? How about our lives?

"It can't be helped." Reborn sighed. "It's Leon's turn now."

Leon jumped off Reborn's hat and landed on Tsuna's face. As Tsuna gasped, he started to glow and cover his face. Once he was done. Tsuna looked like one of Dino's subordinates. Just a little creepy.

"huh?"

"Romario, I thought you left." Dino yelled.

"huh?"

Real intelligent Tsuna.

"Idiot!" he cried pointing behind himself. "Get down and leave this to me."

In a couple of movements he had Enzo lying upside down with his legs bound together with his whip. Wow, big difference in skill right there. Leon took advantage of the moment and morphed back to normal before leaping off Tsuna's face.

"Dino-san really is cool." Tsuna praised.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Enzo." Dino muttered.<p>

We were currently in Tsuna's room at the moment. Tsuna and Reborn sat on the bed while Dino and I sat on the ground. Dino was blow-drying Enzo. Steam was coming off him as he slowly shrank back to, what I'm told, is normal.

* * *

><p>"We're leaving!"<p>

Tsuna and I ran out the door in our uniforms. I noticed Tsuna stop when he saw Dino's men and slowed down with him. I nodded at a few as I passed. I was fine with them. I knew I could trust them to keep Tsuna slightly safe but I felt better if one of our Family was there. I really hoped this wouldn't take long. I was currently on Hibari's good side and I planned to keep it that way.

"Buon giorno, Vongola 10th." I faintly heard Romario greet.

"What no greeting for me?" I grumbled, earning a few grins from the men.

"Hello, if it's about Dino-san…" Tsuna started.

"Why are you guys here?" came Dino's voice. "I didn't ask for a pick up."

Tsuna and I looked behind us and saw Dino, still missing his jacket, accompanied by Reborn.

"No one's here to pick you up, Boss." Romario answered. "We just happened to end up here after we wandered around."

I smirked. Yeah right, and Reborn wears ladies underwear.

"From the hotel in front of the station, eh?" Dino scoffed.

"Good morning, 10th!"

I shifted my gaze to behind Dino and saw Gokudera walking towards us. Looks like you're popular as well, Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I woke up early, and as I wandered around, I just happened to end up here." He answered cheerfully.

I chuckled, he was so freaking obvious.

"Are you sure it wasn't just your stalker instincts?" I teased.

"Shut up cross dresser!"

Ouch! That hurt. But he didn't deny it!

"Gokudera-kun. Michael-kun." Tsuna whimpered weakly.

"Tsuna-san!" came a happy voice.

We turned around and saw Haru sprint towards us. She stopped herself right next to Gokudera.

"When I was wandering around I ended up here too!" She declared. "I'm so lucky to see you in the morning.

Both Tsuna and I sweat dropped. Did they have to be that obvious? I covered my mouth when I saw Tsuna's face form into an awkward look and start twitching. So worth all the trouble I go through to see this.

"'Morning!"

Ah. Here comes the semi-normal one.

"Yo!" I smiled, bringing a hand up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hey, Hurricane Bomb." Dino greeted. "This is the first time we meet."

"You're…" Gokudera whispered, zeroing in on Dino's tattoos. "Bucking Horse Dino!"

"Look, we're going to be late for school, so let's go." Tsuna stammered quickly, dragging Gokudera along.

"Anyway, we're leaving." Yamamoto added.

"Haru will come part of the way with you!" Haru yelled.

I barely stayed long enough to hear this, before any of them could react I was running like a bullet to the school. I wasn't about to lose this moment of semi-peace with Hibari in less than a day!

"M-Michael-kun is fast…" I heard Tsuna mumble.

* * *

><p>I was almost at school when I heard Tsuna scream. I looked behind me and saw Tsuna being dragged into a car. I made a split second decision. It was either Tsuna or peace. Damn my loyalty. Moving quickly, I launched myself at the car and clung to the back of it while it swerved like crazy. I hate my life.<p>

Eventually the car slowed down. When it stopped I just crumpled on the back. I was surprised when Dino exited the car.

"I like them." Dino stated. "They only thought of rescuing Tsuna. I wouldn't say they were calm though."

Romario exited on the other side and dragged Tsuna out with him. Tsuna had a slightly shell shocked expression on his face.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru cried. "You're all right. I'm so relieved."

Is anyone going to notice I'm half dead back here?

"What are you thinking, Dino-san?" Tsuna shouted.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized. "I was just testing your Family."

"Testing?"

I'm going to kill him.

"There's no such thing as the Momokyokai." He answered. "I just wanted to see if they'd try to help you."

"So I killed myself for nothing?" I asked weakly.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked, looking towards my direction. "What are you doing over there, Michael-kun?"

It's so nice to know my boss cares. Dino jumped around and looked at me in shock as well. I really got to remember to kill him later.

"Just hanging around." I offered weakly. "Trying to rescue my boss, while not getting thrown off the car."

"Michael-kun." Tsuna whispered.

I could see he was touched. This might be the only time someone has tried to help him without putting him in danger. Lucky me.

"Boss." Romario said. "I'll be leaving."

"Okay." Dino said looking away from me. "_Thank__you.__"_

English? He's Italian, shouldn't he be speaking Italian?

I quickly slid off the car and stood up, I didn't want the car to drag me anymore. Romario got into the car and drove off fast, tires screeching. It must be nice to be able to drive. All those people you could run over. Sigh, just four more years.

"Tsuna, you must be happy." Dino commented. "It's rare to see a Family that thinks of their Boss so much."

"No, they're not my Family." Tsuna protested, blushing. "They're just friends."

Aw, that's sweet Tsuna.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Reborn stated.

"Eh?"

"The Momokyokai is a real yakuza that's based in this town." He continued.

Our reactions varied. Tsuna freaked out, Dino jerked to look at Reborn, and I just stared at him. Did he really just say that?

"What the hell?" Tsuna screamed. "So that means that those two really went after them?"

"You two should trust them a little more." I answered dully. "They are your subordinates, Tsuna."

As per usual I was ignored.

"What were you thinking, Reborn?" Dino asked angrily. "That isn't an opponent that those two kids can take on! Geez, why do you always go to the extreme?"

"That's right!" Tsuna agreed. "What if something happens to the two of them?"

"Eh?"

I blinked in surprise when I saw that Reborn was asleep. Both he and Leon had their eyes wide-open but with little bubbles coming out of their noses. I've got to learn how to do that, minus the bubble.

Seeing that I wasn't going to get a reaction out of Reborn I ran off. Even if Gokudera was annoying, he was loyal as hell to Tsuna, and Yamamoto was really nice. Couldn't let them die.

"He fell asleep!" Tsuna screamed before running off after me. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

* * *

><p>I looked up as the door opened and saw Tsuna and Dino. I had gotten here roughly five minutes ago and had decided to help Gokudera and Yamamoto. I was currently about to throw one of the enemy out the window when Tsuna and Dino entered.<p>

"Can't you tell us?" Yamamoto asked politely, while gently shaking one of the downed men's shoulders.

"Spit it out, damnit!" Gokudera screamed angrily, holding a random guy by the front of his shirt. "Where's the 10th?"

"Yo." I greeted lazily, throwing my guy back into the room.

"They've beaten them?" Tsuna shouted.

Dino had a surprised look on his face while Tsuna looked shocked, as usual. They really should have more faith in us.

"10th!" Gokudera exclaimed happily, throwing his guy to the side. "You're all right!"

"You seem well." Yamamoto commented.

"Uh, yeah." Tsuna nodded.

"These guys really are something." Dino muttered.

"Yeah." Tsuna agreed.

"Well what did you expect?" I questioned. "Reborn scouted all of us himself."

There was at the door and we all turned to look at it. There were about eight guys there. All of them were tall, and all of them looked really tough. Pay attention to the fact I said "looked". In my experience anyone who looks really tough is actually a wimp.

"What the hell are you brats doing?" one of them asked roughly.

"You've insulted us." Stated another.

"Wah!" Tsuna screamed. "They look so strong!"

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and I all jumped between Tsuna and the new guys. Protective subordinate mode activate!

"They just keep coming." Gokudera grumbled.

"Wait." Dino commanded. "They're at a different level from the other ones. These guys are still too tough for you."

"What?"

"It's my fault this happened." Dino explained.

You're damn right it is!

Dino brought out a gold card and started to try to reason with them. It probably won't work.

"I'll pay for all the medical and furnishing expenses, so let's leave it at this."

"Ha ha?" one of them laughed. "Don't be a dumbass. We'll take the money, but we won't let you leave."

"So there's no deal." Dino answered coolly. "I guess I'll just have to fight back."

He brought out his whip and let it lash out in a wide arc. It proceeded to hit Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Dino in the face. It tried to get me but I jumped so my back was to the wall. The other three were all on the ground clutching the spot where they were hit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera growled.

"Owwww." Yamamoto whined.

Oh yeah. Dino's useless without his subordinates. Lucky us.

"Ha ha ha!" they laughed. "What the hell was that? Don't take us lightly."

"No way!" Tsuna screamed as he was cornered. "Help!"

I tried to get to him but two of the guys got in my way. They had this "holier than thou" face on. I'm so going to beat the shit out of them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tsuna get hit with three bullets. Show time.

"REBORN!"

And today Tsuna is sporting orange with large yellow dots. Not very fashionable in my eyes, but everyman has his taste.

"I'll beat them with my dying will!"

As I kick one of the guys in the groin I noticed Tsuna's hands grow. Weird.

"W-what's with those hands?" one of the guys yelled.

Tsuna proceeded to knock all of them out by punching them with his newly enlarged fists.

"Tsuna's doing pretty good." Dino commented.

"Bastard!" four of the guys yelled as they all jumped at Tsuna

"10th!" Gokudera yelled, landing with a flying jump kick on one of the heads.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto added, getting one of them in the back of the neck with his elbow.

"Boss!" I caught the third guy in the back of the knee with my foot.

"Are you all right, 10th?" Gokudera asked.

"We'll watch your back." Yamamoto promised.

"Good luck." I tapped him lightly on the head with the back of my knuckles.

"Got it!" Tsuna nodded.

"Those guys." Dino whispered.

"We can't lose either, Boss." Came a new voice.

At the door were Dino's men. Looks like they finally made it.

"You guys."

"What were you doing there all by yourself?" one of them asked.

"Shut up." Dino muttered playfully. "Okay. Let's go crazy!"

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha!" Dino laughed. "I understand now.<p>

After the fight we had all relocated back to Tsuna's room. It was late in the afternoon so the sun was setting. I was in a little emo corner by myself. I ended up getting to school late today so Hibari had assigned me three days of detention. I guess it was my own fault. I was the only one out of the group to get caught.

"I can leave Tsuna to you guys."

"Wait, don't say things like that." Tsuna protested.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Gokudera bragged. "I'll always protect, and be the right hand man of, the 10th."

"Well, it's good that you weren't hurt." Yamamoto stated.

"I guess that's okay." I smirked coming out of my emo corner.

"Gokudera-kun. Michael-kun. Yamamoto."

"Then, I'll be leaving." Dino stated, getting up.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked. "Already?"

"I'm busy with my work as Boss, too."

I follow the Bosses out of the room and into the hallway. I wasn't going to eavesdrop per say. I just wanted to be around. With two losers like them, something was sure to happen. Dino was walking away when Tsuna decided he needed to speak.

"Dino-san." Tsuna said. "Why did you decide to become a boss?"

Dino stopped before the stairs and closed his eyes.

"It's because I care for my Family."

"Eh?"

"I thought that, if I could, I should protect them." He continued. "You're the same, right?"

I saw Tsuna look down. I smiled. Even if he didn't know it, he was a caring boss. It showed all the time. Just the fact that he didn't want to call us subordinates instead of friends said a lot.

"Tsuna."

"Yes."

"I can trust in you." Dino said warmly.

"Dino-san."

I feel like intruding on something here.

"Well the." He said starting for the stairs. "Enzo should say-ah!"

I winced. That had to hurt. In that nice brotherly moment, Dino just had to trip down the stairs.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna cried. "Ah!"

Tsuna decided to slip as well after that. I shot my hand out to grab Tsuna but only succeeded in falling down the stairs with him. I ended up sandwiched between Dino and Tsuna. I was lying face down across Dino's stomach with Tsuna lying with his back to mine.

"My, you're so lively, Tsu-kun." Nana commented. "I bet you were just excited that you got an older brother."

Nana-san…

"No…" Tsuna mumbled. "This is…"

"Dinner's almost ready, so call everyone down." She continued. "Dino can stay anytime. I'll bring out a knife and fork, too."

"Okay." Dino thanked.

"Will you stay tonight as well?" Tsuna asked.

"Because Mama's food is very good." Dino answered.

"Can you get off me?" I whined.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried. "Michael-kun! When did you get there?"

"I've been with you since you left the room!" I cried.

Why doesn't anyone notice me? Minus Hibari, I don't' mind if he ignores me, in fact, that would be great!

"10th, are you okay?" Gokudera asked from the top of the stairs.

"Something smells really good." Yamamoto commented, ignoring the human sandwich below him. "Can we stay too, Tsuna?"

"It's almost dinner." Lambo cheered.

"That's right!" I managed to chirp automatically.

He just too damn cute!

"Dinner won't be for a while." Reborn informed us.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. "Why?"

BANG!

"What?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Oh god! The bathroom door is banging! Enzo smashed the door down and stomped out. In return everyone ran like hell out of the house. Except for Reborn, who was riding on Enzo's head. God I hate my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It isn't my fault though! It's my mom's! She forced me to study for my SSAT. I'm pretty sure I failed. I just finished it this morning so I'm in my happy mood. I was actually done with this chapter last week but my mom wouldn't let me use the computer. In other news I'm no longer a poor (not in the money sense) 13 year old with no life. I'm now a poor 14 year old with no life. Huzzah!<strong>

**Back to the story. The reasoning for the whole "Berserker" thing will be explained in the Kokuyo Arc or the Varia Arc. I feel a little sorry for my character though. I'm making her look like a guy and be invisible, I'm so mean.**

**Thank you for reading and please continue. AND PLEASE REVIEW! I've got maybe two reviews! Even flames would be appreciated! I'm that desperate. So please keep reading.**


End file.
